Pumpkin Scythe
by BlankSoraShiro
Summary: "She marches forward with the silver will-o-the-wisp. Even if her eyes are burnt... even if her arms are ripped off... she will not stop her march... While being guided by the will-o-the-wisp... she is determined to get into point blank range without regard to self protection. the sound of footsteps that abounds her life... the trigger that brings death... 601-Cursed Grimm Hunter."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is just a RWBY story idea I've had for a bit and couldn't take my mind off of it. So I decided to write it out so I could focus on my other stories more. This is a test chapter on the idea so if you like Favorite, Follow, and Review or just DM me, and if enough people like it, then I will continue it. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Roman Torchwick decided that now would be a good time to rob a dust store a dust store where a certain brunette with red tips was inside; a decision he wouldn't live long enough to regret.

Roman and his hired help entered the dust shop and walked up to the old man who was at the counter. "Alright, old man this is a robbery. We'll be taking all of your dust, so just shut up and stay out of the way and we'll be out of your hair in no time, and you won't be hurt."

Seeing that the old man understood Roman turned to his goons and said, "Alright boys start getting all the dust in both crystal and powder form."

One of the goons went to collect some powdered dust he noticed a girl in a red cloak. He walked up to the girl and said. "Hey, Girly?"

When he didn't get an answer, he grabbed the girl's shoulder and turned her around.

Ruby Rose was standing in the dust shop listening to music when the goon grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Ruby was dressed in her usual attire, but had a shoulder holster holding a large pistol, that looked too large for someone of Ruby's size, under her right armpit, and had a silver lantern on her right hip with a lever to open some shutters on the lantern, and _601-CGH_ printed on it.

The goon noticed the headphones and pointed to his ears. Ruby understood the gesture and removed her headphones. "Are you robbing me?" Ruby asked noticing the weapon he was holding.

The goon grunted. "Yes."

"Oh," Ruby replied.

The goon and Ruby went through one of the shop's front windows. Hearing the crash, Roman turned to the other three goons and said, "Go see what that is."

The three goons ran outside to see Ruby standing over their comrade. They raised their machine guns, but Ruby was quicker and shot one of the goons with Crescent Rose, sending him into the wall. The other two opened fire on Ruby, who easily avoided the bullets. Ruby closed the distance between her and the two goons and cut them down.

Roman walked out of the shop and said, "Worth every cent, truly you were."

Ruby got into a fighting stance, and Roman said, "Sorry, Red but I must be going."

Roman raised his cane and fire an explosive round at Ruby, who launched herself into the air to avoid it. When she came back down, she found Roman gone and looked around. She quickly found Roman climbing the ladder on the side of a building.

Ruby reached the roof of the build Roman was climbing to find him in a bullhead. Roman tossed a fire crystal at Ruby's feet and shot at it. Ruby closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her face, bracing herself for the explosion. Ruby heard the explosion, but never felt it, so she opened her eyes to find Glynda holding up a purple glyph protecting Ruby from the explosion.

"We got a huntress," Roman said and switched with the pilot of the bullhead, who appeared to be a woman.

Ruby fired a few rounds at the woman, who blocked the shots with her hand. Ruby scowled and thought about opening her lantern, but decided to hold off on it.

Glynda made a hailstorm above the bullhead causing ice shards to rain down on it. Roman moved his head to avoid an ice shard that went through the windshield.

The unknown woman cast five fire glyphs beneath Glynda's and Ruby's feet. Glynda jumped backward to avoid it, while Ruby jumped forwards.

 _Alright, now it's time to bring out the big guns._ Ruby thought as she stood up. She collapsed Crescent Rose and holstered it. Ruby grabbed the pistol in her shoulder holster; the grip was so thick Ruby's fingers barely touched each other. She pulled the pistol from the holster with her left hand.

Ruby's pistol was called Door Knocker and was a single shot break open reload. It fired over-pressurized 14.7-millimeter ammunition, the most common Ruby used was High-Explosive Armor Piercing (HEAP) rounds; though she does have an assortment of other rounds. Door Knocker was designed to penetrate the strongest of armor while being fired at point-blank range. The gun got its name from that since it was like Ruby was knocking on the Grimm's door when she fired it; also the aftermath of what the bullet did to the body wasn't that pretty either.

Ruby used her right hand to pull her hood up. Afterward, she used the same hand to grab the small lever on her lantern and pulled it down, opening the lanterns shutters, allowing an eerie silver light to shine. When Ruby opened the lantern her eyes fully opened and her pupils constricted, while the silver light from the lantern and the shadow cast by her cloak made the silver lantern light cast her body and eyes in an eerie silver glow.

The unknown woman's eyes widened in surprise. Glynda could only see Ruby's back, but could still see the glow of the lantern that illuminated the area around Ruby.

Ruby started to walk towards the bullhead and the unknown woman cast a fire glyph beneath Ruby's feet. Ruby ignored the glyph and kept walking. When the glyphs went off it missed Ruby as she had already walked out of the glyph. The unknown woman scold and cast three fire glyphs in front of Ruby, creating three columns of fire that made a wall in front of Ruby. Ruby kept walking right into the wall of fire as if it wasn't even there in the first place.

Glynda's and the unknown woman's eyes widened in shock as Ruby walked into the wall of fire, and their eyes widened even further as Ruby emerged from the wall of fire unfazed by it, even though her clothes were slightly burnt, and there were a couple of places on her clothes that were still on fire.

Ruby raised her pistol and pointed it at the unknown woman. The unknown woman was surprised when a wave of fear washed over her. Ruby fired. The sound of the gunshot caused Glynda to flinch slightly as the sound hurt her ears; the unknown woman was fair enough away, and the sounds of the bullhead jets helped cancel out the sound. The unknown woman moved her head to the left, avoiding the bullet as it flew past her and through the metal hull of the bullhead.

Ruby placed her middle finger on a curved piece of metal that extended from the trigger guard and squeezed it. Door Knocker broke open just past the trigger guard and the spent round ejected from the pistol with a trail of smoke. She rolled her left sleeve up, revealing a leather ammo gauntlet filled with ammo for Door Knocker. She loaded a new HEAP round into Door Knocker. When Ruby placed her right hand on Door Knocker to close it, steam or smoke, it was hard to tell which, came from under Ruby's hand as she closed Door Knocker.

Ruby continued to walk forward. The unknown woman raised her hand and sent a torrent of flames at Ruby. Glynda snapped out of whatever kind of state she was in just to watch Ruby fight and hit Ruby forward. The torrent of flames missed Ruby, going over her head as she tumbled to the edge of the roof, a small wall around the edge of the roof.

"Let's go." The unknown woman ordered Roman.

The jets of the bullhead turned from vertical to horizontal and started to fly off. When the bullhead started to leave Ruby vanished into a flurry of red rose petals that turned into small silver flames before dissipating. Ruby reappeared in the air on the left side of the bullhead. Inch and a half long metal claws extended from the fingers of her right hand. She slammed her right hand into the side of the bullhead, digging her claws into the hull.

The unknown woman heard the bang of Ruby's hand hitting the hull of the bullhead and peeked her head out to see what caused the noise. The unknown woman's eyes widened in surprise to see Ruby clinging onto the side of bullhead.

With Door Knocker still in her free hand, Ruby pressed its barrel against the hull of the bullhead. The unknown woman was confused as to why Ruby was aiming at the ship instead of her until she looked back inside the bullhead. Her eyes widened when she saw several crates of dust, which were in-line with the bullet line of Ruby's pistol. Without thinking the unknown woman jumped out of the bullhead. Just as the unknown woman jumped out of the bullhead, Ruby pulled the trigger.

There was a half-second delay between Ruby pulled the trigger and the explosion of the bullhead.

The explosion engulfed the whole bullhead, and Ruby while pushing the unknown woman away; almost sending her off the roof, she wanted to land on. Glynda gasped and covered her mouth, able to see the explosion, as the bullhead only went four and a half blocks before it exploded and dropped to the ground in a burning pile of scrap metal.

Glynda quickly ran over to the crash site in search of finding the young girl alive, completely forgetting about the unknown woman. Glynda searched the surrounding area of the crash site figuring, and praying; Ruby was thrown from the explosion instead of being caught inside. Glynda let out a sigh of relief as she found Ruby sitting against the side of a nearby building.

The right side of Ruby's blouse and cloak were burned, and blood covered Ruby's right torso; Ruby's aura had stopped the bleeding. Glynda couldn't see Ruby's right arm as she was using an unburned part of her cloak to cover it up. "Are you okay?" Glynda asked approaching Ruby.

"Yeah," Ruby said rising to her feet wincing slightly. "Aura took care of most of the damage, just a few small pieces of metal that need to be removed and my aura can take care of the rest."

"You sure?" Glynda asked.

"Yes," Ruby replied.

"That's good, but you're going to have to come with me," Glynda said.

"Am I in trouble?" Ruby asked.

Glynda could tell Ruby already knew the answer to her question. "That is to be determined."

Ruby shrugged and muttered. "That's better than I usually get."

"Did you say something?" Glynda asked not hearing what Ruby muttered.

"Nothing," Ruby said.

Glynda took Ruby to whatever building she did in episode 1. When they entered the room Glynda from in her tracks, and Ruby bumped into her, causing Ruby to wince slightly. In the room was Headmaster Ozpin sitting across from a woman with short white hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. The woman was dressed in a black blouse and skirt under a white lab coat. "Hello, Glynda it's been a while." The woman said with a small smile of amusement.

"Yes, it has been a while, Dr. Schwarz," Glynda replied with a small forced smile.

"Hello, 601." Dr. Schwarz said leaning her head to the side slightly to get a better look at Ruby. "You're injured. What happened?"

"Exploding bullhead filled with a few crates of dust," Ruby replied.

"Come I will patch you up." Dr. Schwarz said, standing up from the table.

"You can't just walk in here and take this girl, Ruby, out of here. Do you know what she just did? Not to mention you have some explaining to do as well Doctor." Glynda said glaring at Dr. Schwarz.

"Yes, I am aware of the fact that 601 killed Roman Torchwick and his associate." Dr. Schwarz said.

"Ah, the woman jumped out of the bullhead before it exploded." Ruby corrected cautiously, knowing she was now officially in trouble.

"Did you get a good look at the person's face?" Glynda asked.

Ruby nodded.

Glynda opened her mouth to speak, but Ozpin cut her off. "Glynda. I realize your feelings for Dr. Schwarz and her… practice are quite negative, as well as are my own." Ozpin saw Ruby lower her head and frown. "But we shouldn't let our own feelings towards the doctor stop her from treating her patient."

"After I finish treating Ruby's injuries you can talk to her all you want Glynda." Dr. Schwarz said and grabbed Ruby's left hand, taking her to another nearby room.

Glynda gave an angry huff and said. "I can't believe that woman. Using a kid for her experiments."

Ozpin didn't say anything and just took a sip of her coffee. He had a feeling that there was more to Ruby's story than it appeared, and he would have to ask Taiyang or Crow about it if Dr. Schwarz didn't tell him. He knew Dr. Schwarz well enough to know even she wouldn't use a child for her experiments without a good reason.

In the infirmary Ruby was sitting on a bed with her burned cloak folded up next to her on the bed, while her burned, and ruined, blouse and sports bra were in the trash. Dr. Schwarz was sitting in front of Ruby with a wet washcloth in hand, taking a few seconds to look over Ruby's fit toned body that even Yang's didn't match. Dr. Schwarz cleaned the blood off of Ruby's torso. Ruby winced slightly as the water and cloth stung her open wounds, but it was nothing she was not used to; her body could contest to that.

Ruby's body was covered in scars. She had a three clawed diagonal scar that went from her left shoulder to her right hip, a burn scar that covered her left bicep, a jagged scar from a piece of metal on her right side of her stomach; her back had a five clawed scar going horizontally across the middle of Ruby's back, eight bullet entry wound scars from a .45 (the bullets didn't go all the way through Ruby), and a thin straight vertical scar from Ruby's right shoulder blade to her waist. Though Ruby's must noticeable scar was her metal right arm that connected at her shoulder.

Dr. Schwarz finished cleaning the blood off of Ruby and picked up some tweezers. "This will sting a bit." Dr. Schwarz said with a small smile.

Ruby snorted in amusement knowing it was going to hurt like hell. Ruby's face cringed in pain and gripped the bed sheets tightly as Dr. Schwarz removed the metal bullhead fragment. As Dr. Schwarz removed the fragments from the wound Ruby's aura activated, healing the wounds without a scar.

After Dr. Schwarz had removed all the fragments from Ruby's body, she looked at Ruby's right arm. "Looks like the explosion took off most of the fake skin. I'm going to run a diagnostics test on it to make sure it wasn't damaged." Dr. Schwarz said. "Try as I might I still haven't made a prosthetic arm that can take the same kind of punishment your body can."

"Is that a compliment?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Dr. Schwarz said and attached a few cables to input/output ports located under a layer of metal that she slid out of the way.

Dr. Schwarz attached the other end of the cables to her scroll. The screen showed a digital image of Ruby's metal arm and several rectangles with loading bars. After the loading bars had shown 100%, the box turned green, showing that the arm was in perfect condition.

"Your arm is in good condition." Dr. Schwarz said.

"That's good," Ruby said.

Dr. Schwarz took out an unmarked spray can from her coat pocket, and shook it, before spraying Ruby's right arm. Skin seemed to spray onto Ruby's arm as Dr. Schwarz sprayed Ruby's arm. After Dr. Schwarz had finished spraying Ruby's arm it looked like a regular arm, you couldn't even tell it was fake, except for the fact that there was a lack of fingernails. Dr. Schwarz took out a small case of short fake nails. She opened the case and put the fake nails on Ruby's hand, sliding into place perfectly as the hand was designed.

"There, good as new." Dr. Schwarz said.

Ruby flipped her right hand over a couple of times before bringing her left hand up next to it. Ruby's right hand looked pristine, while her left hand had callouses, a couple of small scars, and nails that have seen better days. "Better than the other." Ruby sadly joked.

Dr. Schwarz felt a pang of sadness go through her heart, which for some unknown reason Ruby was the only person to really bring out such an emotion. There was something special about Ruby that let her breach any and all walls that a person puts up and get to anyone's heart, even if it's just a little. Dr. Schwarz couldn't understand what it was about Ruby that made her so special. She knew it wasn't Ruby's silver eyes and the legend behind them, which Ruby and Dr. Schwarz knew was true, and it wasn't the fact that Ruby was part of the "Cursed 6" either. But Dr. Schwarz knew that whatever it was it truly was something special, and she wanted to find out what it was.

"How is your sister?" Dr. Schwarz asked, changing the subject.

Ruby instantly smiled brightly at the mention of her sister. "She's doing great. She got accepted into Beacon."

"That's good for her. Beacon is a good school." Dr. Schwarz said.

"Yeah, though she has been talking about getting her hair cut short," Ruby said.

Dr. Schwarz was surprised by the news. "You are talking about your older half-sister Yang right? Long blonde hair that goes ballistic if even a single strand of it gets cut?"

"Yeah, but she has been talking about it for four months now, so I doubt she has any intentions of actually doing it," Ruby replied.

"Hm." Dr. Schwarz nodded in understanding.

If Dr. Schwarz remembered correctly, Ruby had an injury four months ago that left her bedridden for a couple of weeks. Dr. Schwarz checked her scroll for the file. She found the file and opened it revealing that the injury she was thinking of was a broken right leg, which caused her to have to stay in bed for three weeks to recover. Dr. Schwarz knew that to Ruby being confined to a bed and not being able to move was basically torture to her; not in a claustrophobic way, but in more of a she likes to move and not be kept still kind of way.

"Let's get you back to Ozpin and Glynda; they don't like to be kept waiting." Dr. Schwarz said standing up.

"I still need a shirt," Ruby said.

Dr. Schwarz took off her lab coat and handed it to Ruby. Ruby sighed and put on the lab coat on, buttoning it up. Dr. Schwarz smiled in amusement as her lab coat hung very loosely on Ruby as she was almost a foot taller than the younger girl. Ruby pouted at Dr. Schwarz's smile as she knew that the lab coat made her look even younger and smaller, as her arms were too short for the sleeves and the tail of the coat dragged across the floor. Ruby scooped up her cloak in her arms, and they went back to the room Ozpin and Glynda were waiting in.

When Ruby and Dr. Schwarz walked back into the room and Glynda and Ozpin saw Ruby they gave a puzzled look. "My clothes were ruined, and I had nothing else to wear," Ruby said.

"Please have a seat, Miss Rose," Ozpin said gesturing to the seat across from him.

Ruby sat down in the chair and noticed a plate of cookies. She looked at Ozpin, who gave a barely noticeable nod and grabbed a cookie. Ruby took a bite out of the cookie waiting for Ozpin to say something, while praying it didn't involve the words "you", "are", "going", and "prison"; though the words "isolated cell where you'll never see the light of day again" crossed her mind.

Ozpin pulled up a video of Ruby using her Crescent Rose. "Now where did you learn how to use one of the most dangerous weapons in Remnant?" Ozpin asked.

Dr. Schwarz cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "If you're going to criticize my work at least give it the proper recognition."

"Are you sure that you want to be known as the woman who made the most dangerous weapons in the world?" Ruby asked.

"They are the most dangerous weapons." Dr. Schwarz said. "It also means they are the most powerful."

"Anyways," Ozpin said shooting Dr. Schwarz a glare for interrupting, "can you tell me where you learned to fight like this. The only person I know who uses this kind of weapon is a dusty old crow…"

"That's my Uncle Qrow; he taught me, so I don't have to keep relying on the Doc's weapon so much," Ruby replied.

"So do you attend classes at Signal?" Ozpin asked. Usually, he would have access to that kind of information, but it appeared that Dr. Schwarz had hidden, or erased, any information on Ruby after her eighth birthday.

"Define attend," Ruby replied.

"Are you currently enrolled in Signal and take classes there?" Ozpin clarified.

"Well I was actually expelled from Signal on the first day, but I still sneak into the classes," Ruby replied sheepishly.

"Why were you expelled from Signal?" Glynda asked.

"Well some guys were picking on a faunas girl, and I tried to get them to stop, but wound up getting into a fight with them instead. I didn't have a lot of practice with Crescent Rose by then, so I was still relying on Door Knocker and the lantern to fight with. And long story short I wound up breaking a couple of their bones and putting them in the hospital for a week. Later that day I was suspended then expelled a few days later." Ruby answered.

"I see," Ozpin said and took a sip of his coffee to contemplate Ruby's answer.

"I think 601 should start attending Beacon this year." Dr. Schwarz said.

Dr. Schwarz statement got mixed reactions. Glynda looked at Dr. Schwarz like she had lost her mind. Ruby looked at Dr. Schwarz surprised. Ozpin looked at Dr. Schwarz curiously.

"Why do you think that?" Ozpin asked.

"When I was treating 601's wounds she informed me that her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, is going to be attending Beacon. My research has shown that 601's relationship with her sister is quite a positive one to 601. If Yang was to move away from 601 to Beacon, it would be detrimental to 601's health, and helps her deal with the side effects." Dr. Schwarz said.

"What kind of side effects are you talking about?" Glynda asked.

"Severe nightmares, physical scarring, mental distress caused by the nightmares." Dr. Schwarz replied.

"Physical scarring?" Ozpin asked.

"I have scars on my body from wounds I've received, that I'm self-conscious about, and Yang helps me deal with self-esteem issues they cause," Ruby said. "Oh, she also helps me with my social awkwardness, but that's not really a side effect of the lantern and Door Knocker."

"I see. Well, when you put that way it is hard to say no to the kind of request." Ozpin said.

"Sir, you can't be serious. Letting one of Dr. Schwarz's monster attend Beacon would be a disaster and a danger to the students." Glynda said.

"Glynda." Ozpin scowled.

Glynda couldn't figure out what she did wrong until she remembered Ruby and that Glynda had inadvertently called Ruby a monster. Glynda quickly turned to Ruby to apologize but was stopped when Ruby casually said, while reaching for her sixth cookie. "Relax, it's not like I haven't heard it a hundred times before already. Besides, I already consider myself a monster, and would say it's a pretty accurate description."

Ozpin and Glynda were surprised by Ruby's words and felt sad that a young girl like Ruby would consider herself a monster. They turned to look at Dr. Schwarz, who said. "She signed a contract with a warning of what to expect."

"It's better than being confined to a bed for the rest of my life, or dead, so I can't really complain," Ruby said.

Ozpin opened his mouth to ask what Ruby meant by being confined to a bed for the rest of her life but felt he has had enough depressing information for one day. "Alright, I think that's enough for day," Ozpin said standing up. "Welcome to Beacon Miss Rose." Ozpin then turned and left the room.

Glynda sighed and followed Ozpin out the door a few seconds later.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked confused by why Ozpin would suddenly end it there.

"Just someone who has seen the evilness of this world a few times too many." Dr. Schwarz said.

Ruby nodded in understanding. _The world can certainly seem ugly at times… especially through theses cursed eyes of mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait. Here is the second chapter of Pumpkin Scythe. Also when Someone says 601 or 647 they say each number individually with "o" being zero. So 601 would be six-o-one and 647 would be six-four-seven. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

"I can't believe my sister is coming to Beacon with me," Yang said enveloping Ruby into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't have to lose my light," Ruby said hugging Yang back.

Yang smiled and couldn't help but blush slightly.

Yang loved it when Ruby referred to her as her light. It made her feel like the big sister she was trying to be to Ruby while making her feel like the most important person in the world to Ruby.

"Yeah, you're going to be the bee's knees for getting into Beacon two years early," Yang said.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, Yang. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees. I want four normal years of school. Dust, Yang, just a semester of normal school is all I want." Ruby replied.

Yang's face saddened. "I know, I'm sorry."

Ruby hugged Yang tightly. "Yang, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, I've never blamed you. I love you Yang, and I would do it a thousand times over if it meant you are safe."

Yang smiled and wiped away a small tear that had escaped. "I'm the older sister, Rubes, I should be, and should have been, the one protecting you not the other way around."

"Don't worry you'll get plenty of opportunities to repay me, since Headmaster Ozpin forbid me from using my lantern, unless there is no one else around, except for you, or unless there is an emergency," Ruby said.

Yang grabbed Ruby's shoulders and with a worried look asked. "He knows? How?"

"Apparently he and Professor Goodwitch know Dr. Schwarz." Ruby replied. "And they aren't exactly on friendly terms with each other."

"And they still let you in despite the fact that you're one of the Doc's… patients?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I think that even though they don't like each other, they are still forced to work with each other," Ruby said. "Just like Doc and yourself."

"It's not that I don't like the Doc, I just don't trust her," Yang replied.

"Same thing," Ruby replied dryly.

"Whatever," Yang said. "Should we be worried?"

"No, just as long as I follow the rules," Ruby said.

Yang raised an eyebrow, and the news turned on. The news talked about a Faunus' rights protest that turned violent after the White Fang got involved. Yang clenched her fist, and her eyes flashed red.

Yang hated the White Fang for what they did to them, to Ruby. They were responsible for the death of Summer, and almost killing Ruby; bed riding Ruby for two years. Yang couldn't, and wouldn't, ever forgive the White Fang for that; even if Ruby already killed the man responsible.

Ruby, on the other hand, didn't feel any real malice towards the White Fang. She couldn't afford to with the curse of the lantern. Every use of the lantern cost her a bit of her soul, and depending on her feelings when using it can cost her more or less of her soul to use; with hatred, anger, and revenge costing her large amounts of her soul. So if Ruby carried around that hatred for the White Fang the lantern probably would have devoured her soul by now.

The news moved on from the protest turned violent to other news.

"Infamous criminal Roman Torchwick died during a robbery of a dust shop got interrupted by Huntress Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon." The reporter said, showing a mugshot of Roman and a picture of Glynda from the waist up, which was taken the other day.

"Roman had an accomplice that managed to escape the crime scene." A drawing of Cinder appeared. "If you have any information please contact the police immediately. She is considered armed and dangerous."

The news changed to Glynda, who announced that they would be landing shortly.

"That's so cool," Yang said. "Maybe if we get her as a teacher we can get her to tell us how she beat him."

"Yeah about that…" Ruby said looking down at the ground.

"You?" Yang asked, instantly recognizing Ruby's look.

"It's kind of how I ran into Professor Goodwitch and got into Beacon," Ruby answered, still looking down.

"Oh Dust, Ruby. Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? Why didn't you call me? I would have stayed up talking with you." Yang said quickly, voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, Yang. Doc gave me a sedative, so I didn't even dream." Ruby said.

Yang let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that you're alright, but you really should have called me."

"I was fine Yang, and I didn't want you to worry," Ruby replied.

"I'm your big sister, Rubes," Yang replied. "It's my job to worry about you."

"Doesn't mean I can't make it easier for you," Ruby replied smiling.

Yang sighed defeat. "I can't say no to you."

Ruby hugged Yang and said. "I'm well aware of that fact and exploit it."

The airship landed and a blonde haired boy ran out of the ship and lost his lunch in the nearest trash can. As Ruby and Yang walked past the boy, Ruby gave him a comforting pat on the back but continued walking. After Ruby had a little freak out about all the cool and exciting new weapons she saw, Yang grabbed Ruby and dragged her to the orientation.

Glynda walked out from backstage. "Hello, I am Glynda Goodwitch…"

Glynda introduced Ozpin, and she gave his speech that Ruby paid zero attention to, since the speech was for the general audience and she didn't really fit in with the general audience.

After Ozpin's speech Glynda had dismissed them to the ballroom, Ruby received a message from Dr. Schwarz to visit her in her office.

"Doc wants me to swing by her office," Ruby said. "Do you want to head to the ballroom and I'll meet up with you afterward?"

"No, I'll go with you. I don't trust her." Yang said.

"She's not going to do anything evil, Yang. It's probably just another check-up." Ruby replied. "Why do you think she's the devil reincarnated?"

Yang stopped in her tracks and gave Ruby her "really?" look.

"Okay, so she isn't a saint. But if she was really bad? Do you honestly think Ozpin wouldn't have her locked up in jail, or let her teach classes here?" Ruby retorted.

"Wait!? Ozpin is letting her teach classes?" Yang asked, stopping in her tracks in shock. "Like with actual students?"

"Yeah, she is teaching combat practice and will be working in the infirmary," Ruby replied, ignoring her sister's shock.

Yang did a quick jog to catch up with Ruby. "And you aren't the least bit concerned about her teaching a class, more specifically one with students carrying weapons?"

Ruby giggled and said. "Considering I've seen her fight. I believe she is more than capable of handling a couple of teenagers."

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

"Yang, she made the Cursed 6's gear and not one has turned on her," Ruby said. "And I'm the most sane one."

"Point," Yang said as they arrived at Dr. Schwarz's office.

Ruby was about to knock on the door when they heard Dr. Schwarz on the other side of the door say. "Ruby come in, and Yang goes to the ballroom like you were supposed to."

Yang looked at Ruby shocked and mouthed. "How?"

Ruby shrugged and opened the door.

Dr. Schwarz put something in her desk drawer and looked at Ruby and Yang. "I thought I told you to go to the ballroom, Yang." She said.

"No," Yang said defiantly.

Dr. Schwarz scowled darkly at Yang, who felt all her resolve crumble. "Fine, I'll wait at the end of the hall." Yang barely managed to say evenly before leaving the room.

Ruby put her hands on her hips and scowled. "That wasn't very nice Doc. You could have just asked her nicely, and she would have left."

Dr. Schwarz waved it off and said. "On to other matters."

Dr. Schwarz grabbed her scroll and tapped it a few times. "I just sent you information on your team for Beacon."

"What team? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"When you attend Beacon you get assigned to a team based on the exam you are going to do tomorrow. I have taken the liberty of already making your team beforehand." Dr. Schwarz answered.

"And how exactly did you pull that off?" Ruby asked taking out her black scroll that she only used for Dr. Schwarz. "Dare I ask?"

"Just a little rigging of the launch system and movement of pieces." Dr. Schwarz replied.

"What the hell kind of test are we taking tomorrow?" Ruby asked opening the file on her team.

"Relax, all the students should be more than capable of handling it." Dr. Schwarz replied. "You could do it in your sleep."

"Okay? Doesn't tell me much." Ruby said. "Now before I look this file, which I'm assuming is illegal for me look at since I'm not a doctor or an employee of Beacon, is there anything I should know. I know how you like to leave some information out as a surprise to me."

"Well, you are the team leader." Dr. Schwarz said casually. "And yes it is illegal for you to look at those files."

"Why am I the team leader?" Ruby asked shocked.

"Look at those files, and you'll see why." Dr. Schwarz said.

Ruby sighed, she was used to Dr. Schwarz illegal activities, but they annoyed her at how blatant Dr. Schwarz is about it. Ruby opened the file she got from Dr. Schwarz titled _Team RWBY_. Ruby looked at Dr. Schwarz with a "really?" look.

"It's just what the computer came up with." Dr. Schwarz replied with a small smile.

"Uh huh," Ruby replied not believing it.

Ruby looked at the file on herself and said. "Wow, this is really detailed."

"Well, what do you expect? I basically know everything there is to know about you." Dr. Schwarz replied.

Ruby switched to Yang's file. Ruby skimmed the file to see what Yang had lied to her about over the years but stopped when she came across a line that read: _In love with her sister._

"I think you made a slight typo is this file," Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Schwarz asked.

Ruby showed Dr. Schwarz her scroll and pointed to the line. "Well it might not be a typo but it can be construed as Yang is in love with me romantically, not just sisterly."

"That's because she is." Dr. Schwarz said.

"No, she's not." Ruby denied.

"Have you seen the looks she gives you?" Dr. Schwarz asked.

"What looks?" Ruby replied.

"Never mind." Dr. Schwarz said. "We'll have to work on your detecting other people's emotions, though you being leader should help with that."

Ruby changed to the next file. "Weiss Schnee? As in the heiress to the Schnee Dust company?"

"Yap." Dr. Schwarz replied.

Ruby looked through the file. "Wow, she's shorter than me."

"Yeah, but she has a bit of a height complex, so she wears high-heeled shoes." Dr. Schwarz said.

"How can she fight in high heels, last time I wore them I broke my ankle?" Ruby asked.

"Twisted." Dr. Schwarz corrected. "And she has had a lot of practice."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Let's see, perfectionist, superiority complex, and father issues. Sounds fun." Ruby said, her voice getting drier as she talked.

"You should look at the good things rather than the bad, Ruby." Dr. Schwarz replied.

"I know, and Weiss would make an excellent supporter. But that would happen if she works well with the team, and I can tell you already that her superiority complex is going to drive Yang up a wall. Especially when she starts complaining about me not being right for the leadership role." Ruby replied.

"The fact that you're already thinking about how to make this team work only proves that you are fit to be leader." Dr. Schwarz said.

"Or I just don't want my sister to go to jail for assault," Ruby replied dryly before she started laughing.

Dr. Schwarz smiled in amusement and said. "Close enough."

"Alright let's see who the last person on my little team is," Ruby said and opened the last file.

"Blake Belladonna. A cat Faunus that hides her ears with a bow." Ruby said. "Quick question."

"Yes?" Dr. Schwarz replied, already knowing the question.

"Are you crazy? Blake is former White Fang and quit four months ago. The second Yang finds out she will try to kill Blake, and if I'm not around when it happens I assume Yang will succeed in the act. And last I checked the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company weren't exactly on friendly terms." Ruby said, somewhat angry, and went back to Weiss's file. "And look right here it says that Weiss hates the White Fang."

"I'm well aware of those facts, but it is the best option for Blake to be on this team." Dr. Schwarz replied.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Ruby asked.

"647." Dr. Schwarz answered, and Ruby's expression went from angry to concern.

"What does he have to do with Blake?" Ruby asked.

"When Blake was part of the White Fang she had a partner. That partner was 647, and she betrayed his trust when she left the White Fang. So now he is on the hunt for her." Dr. Schwarz replied.

"So you decided to put her on a team with me, who he has a hell of a grudge against as well?" Ruby asked.

"True, he does have quite the grudge against you, and his weapon has consumed him…" Dr. Schwarz said.

"Oh, well that's just dandy." Ruby interrupted sarcastically.

"However he is still smart enough to know not to take you on… yet." Dr. Schwarz said.

"So, we have until he thinks he can take me before he attacks. Great." Ruby said dryly.

"Relax. We have a bit before he makes a move. There is a group that has aligned themselves with the White Fang and they have a plan. So until said group makes a move we have nothing to fear from 647." Dr. Schwarz said.

"You've mentioned this group of people before, but you've never told me anything about them. Who are they?" Ruby asked.

"Classified, and on a need to know basis." Dr. Schwarz said with a look that told her to drop it.

"Fine. I guess I don't have much choice in the matter." Ruby sighed. "I'll try to keep this team from killing each other, but I can't make any promises."

Dr. Schwarz smiled and said. "Of course. I would expect you to in a situation like this."

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, and I want you to keep this conversation between us, which means no telling your sister." Dr. Schwarz said.

"Yeah, I know the drill, Doc," Ruby replied, and turned to leave.

"Wait." Dr. Schwarz said.

"Huh? What is it?" Ruby asked, thinking Dr. Schwarz forgot something.

Dr. Schwarz got up from her desk and walked over to Ruby. Dr. Schwarz put her hands on Ruby's head and messed up her hair.

"Hey." Ruby cried and tried to remove Dr. Schwarz's hands, only to have her own hands swatted away.

Dr. Schwarz eventually removed her hands from Ruby's now messed up hair, and reached into her pocket and pulled out a tub of lipstick. While Ruby tried to fix her hair, Dr. Schwarz rubbed the lipstick on her thumb. Dr. Schwarz rubbed her lipstick covered thumb over on Ruby's lips, smearing the lipstick over Ruby's lips. Ruby moves away from Dr. Schwarz and tries to rub the lipstick off, but only makes it worse. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"An experiment. Now hold still." Dr. Schwarz said.

Dr. Schwarz unbuttoned the top three buttons of Ruby's shirt. Dr. Schwarz then re-buttons the second button through the third button's hole. Dr. Schwarz looks at Ruby for a few seconds before unbuttoning Ruby's second button and putting the third buttons through the second button's hole. "Better." Dr. Schwarz said. "You can go now."

"What is this experiment again?" Ruby asked.

"Just a little side project. Don't worry about it." Dr. Schwarz replied.

"Okay," Ruby replied, giving Dr. Schwarz a questioning look before leaving.

Ruby left the room and saw Yang waiting at the end of the hall looking at her scroll.

"Hey, Yang," Ruby said grabbing Yang attention.

"Hey, Ruby," Yang said, with a genuine smile that turned forced when she looked at Ruby. "What did you two talk about?"

"Classified," Ruby replied.

"Did you just talk?" Yang asked.

"Yes, Yang, we just talked. She didn't do anything unpleasant." Ruby replied.

Dr. Schwarz popped her head out of her office. "Ruby, don't forget to come back later so we can finish our _talk_." Dr. Schwarz said, putting emphasis on talk.

"Okay," Ruby said confused since she thought she had finished talking with Dr. Schwarz.

Yang looked at Dr. Schwarz and her eyes narrowed and flashed red when she saw that Dr. Schwarz's hair and lipstick was slightly messy.

Dr. Schwarz smiled at Yang's reaction and said. "You two should hurry to the ballroom before it starts to look suspicious."

Dr. Schwarz vanished back into her office before Yang could say anything.

Yang huffed and grabbed Ruby's arm. "Come on Ruby let's go," Yang said and dragged Ruby to the ballroom.

After Yang had dragged Ruby to the ballroom, and they settled down in a secluded corner. Yang was snuggled up against Ruby, who was pressed against the wall. Ruby was staring at the wall thinking about how to get her team to work together and how to solve the major problems, though without actually knowing Blake or Weiss she could only speculate solutions and outcomes until Yang asked. "Hey, Ruby, do you think you could ever love somebody romantically?"

"Where did that come from?" Ruby asked, confused as to why Yang would ask that question.

"Don't know. It just sort of popped into my head." Yang lied since she couldn't stop thinking about what Ruby and Dr. Schwarz might have down behind closed doors.

"Why do you want to know?" Ruby asked.

"Just curious," Yang replied.

"Well, if I were to be completely honest. Yeah, I could love somebody romantically, but nothing would ever come of it." Ruby replied and looked at her right hand. "My body while only last ten more years at the most if I'm lucky, and that's only if the lantern doesn't devour my soul by then. And there is no way I could place the burden of having a romantic relationship on someone that's doomed to fail miserably from the start. It just wouldn't be worth it or fair to the other person."

Yang hugged Ruby tightly from behind. Yang didn't really know what to say to Ruby without confessing her feelings but felt Ruby's hand come to rest on top of hers.

"Thank you, Yang, for everything," Ruby said, letting her know that, even though Yang didn't know what to say, Ruby still got the message she wanted to deliver.

Yang smiled and kept a tight hold on Ruby as she started to fall asleep, with Ruby falling asleep shortly after her.

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

While Ruby and Yang were sleeping in the ballroom, in a warehouse by the docks of Vale Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan, and Adam Taurus were sitting at a table. Cinder watched the news from earlier that morning where it showed a well-drawn picture of her and she slammed her hand down the table, leaving an indention in the table. "Fuck, that bitch really screwed up the plan." Cinder cursed.

"Don't you have a back-up plan?" Mercury asked.

"Not for something like this. I didn't plan on Roman dying and me being compromised all at once." Cinder replied.

"Who was this bitch that managed to kill Roman and expose you all in one go?" Adam asked. "They must be quite the skilled fighter."

Cinder sighed. "Some little girl with a red cloak and a silver lantern."

Adam's eyes widened behind his mask and instantly took out his scroll.

"A little girl got the best of you two." Mercury laughed.

However, Mercury's laugh was short-lived as Cinder shot him a glare that made him pale and becomes filled with fear.

"Did she look like this?" Adam asked, handing his scroll to Cinder.

Cinder took the scroll from Adam and looked at the picture on the scroll. The picture was of a 12-year-old Ruby with torn clothes and cape, covered in blood, with a sword through her right shoulder and multiple cuts, bruises, and burns.

"Yes, that's her." Cinder said. "How do you have this picture?"

"That picture was taken three years ago when she attacked a White Fang base," Adam replied.

Cinder put Adam's scroll down on the table for the others to see.

Mercury, Emerald, and Neo look at the picture and felt a shiver go down their spines when they saw Ruby's glowing eyes. Neo stood up and started to walk away, but Adam's sheathed sword blocked her path.

"Don't even think about it. She is mine to kill." Adam said, the glare easy to see even through his mask.

Neo glared back at Adam, and a silent conversation exchanged between the two of them. Neo reluctantly sat back down with a scowl and muttered a few curses.

"So what is this girl's name? And how do you know her?" Cinder asked.

"I don't know her real name, just the one given to her by Dr. Schwarz," Adam replied. "And as for knowing her, I fought her for all of about ten seconds before she shot me in the face and I blacked out."

 _Dr. Schwarz…_ Cinder thought but was interrupted by Mercury.

"Is that why are you always wear the mask?" Mercury asked.

Everyone around the table stared at him with a 'really?' look.

"What?" Mercury asked.

"I'm starting to wonder why I keep you around." Cinder replied.

"Numbnuts," Emerald added on.

"So you know Dr. Schwarz?" Cinder asked.

"I thought you wanted to know about the girl in red," Adam replied.

"Now I'm more interested in your connection to Dr. Schwarz." Cinder said.

"Classified," Adam replied simply.

Cinder glared at him. Cinder has heard Dr. Schwarz's name mentioned multiple times, but the only thing she knows about Dr. Schwarz is that her name is Dr. Schwarz; it was like Dr. Schwarz was some kind of secret that can't be talked about. And it was really starting to frustrate her since it seemed like Dr. Schwarz plays a major part of what's going on, yet she is left in the dark about it.

Cinder sighed and said. "Fine, whatever. You're all dismissed."

The others were about to question why she wanted them to leave so suddenly until they saw the look on her face that showed she was clearly not in the mood for talking right now.

Mercury opened his mouth to say something, probably something stupid but was cut off by Emerald smacking him in the back of the head. Mercury shot Emerald a glare, but got up from the table quietly and left with the others.

"Adam, send me that picture." Cinder said, not really looking at Adam.

Cinder's scroll dinged signaling that she received a message.

After everyone left Cinder opened a secure line with Salem, and an image of a scowling Salem appeared on her scroll. "This better be important."

"Roman was killed." Cinder said.

"I'm aware of that fact, and why should I care if that imbecile is dead?" Salem replied.

"She was killed by this person." Cinder sent her the picture of Ruby that Adam gave her.

Salem's eyes widened in shock, and Cinder could have sworn she saw something else flash through Salem's eyes. Cinder couldn't quite place it, but it looked like worry; possibly even fear.

Now Cinder's curiosity was officially at its peak. Cinder was going to find out who this girl in the picture was and how she could cause someone like Salem to actually feel worry from a three-year-old picture.

"Who is Dr. Schwarz?" Cinder asked.

"Dr. Schwarz is taken care of," Salem replied.

"Then why is this girl causing problems?" Cinder asked.

"She is nothing more than a remnant. I'll have her taken care of." Salem said and ended the call.

Cinder growled in frustration and slammed her scroll shut.

After Salem had ended the call with Cinder, Salem slammed her hand onto her desk in anger, cracking the glass table top.

 _Fuck. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with that brat again, but I guess Jewelie had loved her more than I thought._ Salem thought to herself. _She could prove to be a fatal problem later on._

Salem then grew a devious smile as an idea formed in her head. Salem grabbed her scroll which had the picture of Ruby on it and got up from her chair. She then left the room and made her way through the castle-like fortress that she calls home to an elevator. Salem took the elevator to the lowest level, which was a room about a hundred feet under the fortress.

Salem walked out of the elevator and down a long dimly lit hallway. When she reached the end of the hallway she came to a large metal door made of high-grade onion armor, which is layers upon layers of titanium mixed with a special power to give it high-heat resistance and reactive ability; which basically means the only way through the door is with the passcode. Salem entered the passcode into the keypad on the left, opening the doors. She walked through the doors, and they closed behind her, into a room that had a large wired bulletproof glass wall. On the other side of the wall was a 20 by 20 room with nothing but a bed in it and several piles of books that reached the ceiling. Sitting on the bed reaching a book was a woman wearing a white cloak with the hood up, and her back facing Salem. Salem rapped the glass drawing the cloaked woman's attention.

The woman put the book down in her lap, using her thumb to hold the page, and looked at her left wrist. "Is it time for the quarterly visit already?" The woman asked disdain clear in her voice.

"Hello, Summer," Salem replied calmly.

"So, what brings you down here for an unscheduled visit?" Summer asked, slight curiosity in her voice.

"I have something I thought you might want to see," Salem said.

Summer turned around, showing her long dark brown hair with red tips that reached past her waist.

Salem saw that she had Summer's attention and continued. "Like your precious Jewelie turning your precious jewel into a monster."

Salem placed her scroll with Ruby's picture on it against the glass. Summer sat her book down on the bed and walked over to Salem and the scroll. Salem smiled when she saw Summer put her hands to her mouth and tears came to Summer's eyes.

"So how does it feel to know that the person you loved turn your daughter into a monster?" Salem asked.

Summer slams her fist against the glass, shooting a death glare at Salem. "You have no right to talk about Jewelie or Ruby like that you, Witch."

Salem smiled, as it had been a long time since she got a reaction this powerful from Summer. "Stick a nerve did I?"

"I'm done talking to you." Summer said, and turned around, going back to her bed.

Salem's smile faded as she knew she wouldn't be getting any response from Summer anymore. Salem turned to leave the room and glanced back at Summer.

"I'm amazed that you're still able to love her after everything," Salem said then left the room.

Summer smiled and pulled out a heart shaped golden locket from under her shirt. Summer opened the locket revealing a picture of a young Summer Rose, whose hair was down to her shoulders, and a young Dr. Jewelie Schwarz smiling happily, and Summer had an arm around Dr. Schwarz neck, on the right of the locket. On the left of the locket was an engraving: _To my precious ruby of a Rose, J._

"How can you understand love if you don't feel it." Summer asked, still smiling.

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also Ruby doesn't know about Summer's and Jewelie's relationship, though Tai, Crow, Raven, Ozpin, Salem, Glynda, and Ironwood know about it, and I'll go more into that later. Also, this is a RubyxYangxWeissxBlake story: All loving Ruby.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby's eyes opened and reached up above her head. Ruby's hand touched her lantern and Door Knocker, and she let out a sigh of relief. Ruby tried to sit up but found that she couldn't because of something wrapped around her waist. She looked down and saw that Yang had her arms tightly wrapped her waist. Ruby smiled and looked at her scroll. Ruby saw that she had a little bit of time before they would be forced to get up, so she decided to lay back down and enjoy Yang's company.

Shortly after Ruby laid back down, she felt Yang's hands start to move. Ruby figured Yang was just moving in her sleep until she felt Yang's hand slip under her shirt. Ruby felt one of Yang's hands move upwards, slowly feeling her abs and the scars across her stomach, stopping just short of her breasts. Yang's other hand slowly went down into her pants, though it stopped when it came across a horizontal scar an inch or two beneath the hem of her pants.

Ruby always felt weird when this happened, as this wasn't the first time it has happened. Yang's hands never went past her abs or the horizontal scar, and Ruby wanted Yang's hands to continue, though she couldn't figure out why.

Yes, despite the fact that Ruby had been through a lot in life the only social interactions being with her sister, her father, Crow, Dr. Schwarz, androids Dr. Schwarz has built, and the people she has killed. So Ruby's understanding of things like lust and arousal was very, very, very limited; the fact that Ruby was very adamant about not being in love with someone, or being with someone in that way, didn't help.

After a couple of minutes, Yang pulled her hands away from Ruby's body and rubbed her eyes, waking up. "Morning Rooby Do," Yang said groggily, unaware of what just happened.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Ruby asked, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah, you?" Yang replied blushing slightly.

"Yeah, dreamless sleep," Ruby said happily, unknowingly saddening Yang.

Ruby and Yang packed their things. "Want to get some breakfast?" Yang asked.

Ruby didn't hear what Yang said as she was too busy looking for the rest of her team. She spotted Weiss at the far end of the ballroom sorting all of her stuff on the floor then putting it all back into her bags. 'OCD check' Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby then spotted Blake, who was reading a book by the candlelight with all of her stuff packed sitting next to her. 'Early Riser check' Ruby thought.

"Ruby!" Yang almost shouted, finally catching Ruby's attention.

"Yes, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"You alright, I called your name several times?" Yang replied.

"Yeah, just lost in my thoughts." Ruby lied easily.

Yang nodded, figuring if it were something serious she would have told her or mention it to Dr. Schwarz later.

"Ready to get breakfast?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Ruby smiled.

Yang smiled back, and they left for breakfast.

Later after breakfast Ruby and Yang headed to the locker room to get ready for the trial.

"So Dr. Schwarz has the trail rigged?" Yang asked.

"Yap, I already know who is going to be on our team," Ruby replied.

"Don't you mean your team, team leader?" Yang teased.

"Don't start, Yang," Ruby said grabbing Crescent Rose from her locker, already having Door Knocker and her lantern on her.

"Okay, so who is on the team?" Yang asked.

"Not telling," Ruby replied. "Illegal."

Yang groaned. "Why did dad have to go to her? I'm sure some other doctor could have helped you."

"Yang, none of the other doctors had a clue of what was wrong with me or how to fix it. Dr. Schwarz looked at my file and examined me for all of five minutes and figured it out. And I know Dr. Schwarz doesn't seem like a good person, and I can admit the term illegal isn't in her vocabulary, but she doesn't do anything evil. She just experiments with things and people, who agreed to it of course." Ruby replied.

"Fine, but I still don't trust her," Yang said.

"I know, but you trust me don't you?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Yang said, hurt that Ruby would think that.

"And I trust Dr. Schwarz. So you don't have to trust her just trust me, okay?" Ruby continued.

"Fine," Yang said defeated; she just couldn't say no to her sister.

Ruby closed her locker and said. "Let's go."

Ruby and Yang walked out to the cliff, walking past Weiss who was walking up to Pyrrha.

"Hello, you're Pyrrha Nikos aren't you?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, and I believe that with my brains and your skills we will make an unstoppable pair," Weiss replied.

"And I'm Jaune," Jaune said popping up out of nowhere.

Pyrrha and Weiss both jumped back and almost drew their weapons.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked.

"I'm Jaune Arc," Jaune replied.

"Well John Arc, do you know it's rude to interrupt people when they are talking?" Weiss asked, glaring at Jaune.

"Ah, it's Jaune, not John," Jaune replied meekly under Weiss's gaze.

"I don't care, now leave," Weiss growled.

Jaune lost his confidence and scampered off.

Weiss took a deep breath and turned to Pyrrha with a smile. "Sorry about that."

Before Pyrrha could reply a bell sounded to warn them that they have five minutes left before the test began. "It sounds like we should get going," Pyrrha said.

"I guess we should." Weiss sighed, hoping to talk to Pyrrha a bit more, and they left to the cliff.

When Weiss and Pyrrha walked out onto the cliff, Dr. Schwarz assigned them their launch pads, making sure Weiss was positioned next to Ruby, who had Blake and Yang on the other side, while Pyrrha was just placed somewhere.

"You will be launched into the forest you see behind me. There is an abandoned temple in the northern area." Ozpin said, before being interrupted by Dr. Schwarz.

"An abandoned temple is a bit of a stretch, Ozpin. It's just a bunch of old ruins in a semicircle with chess pieces as relics." Dr. Schwarz said, tapping away at her scroll not even bothering to glancing away from it.

Ozpin shot Dr. Schwarz pointed glare, who ignored the glare with ease. 'Summer's was better' Dr. Schwarz thought to herself.

"You are going to retrieve a relic- Chess pieces" Ozpin continued, only to be interrupted by Dr. Schwarz again.

Ozpin huffed angrily and continued. "And bring it back here. As for your partner, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Good luck."

The signal sounded for the beginning of the test and everyone, except for Jaune, got into a ready position. Jaune saw the first person get launched and raised his hand. Dr. Schwarz tossed Jaune a backpack out of nowhere. Everyone looked at Dr. Schwarz wondering how they didn't notice the backpack earlier.

One by one everyone got launched.

After everyone had got launched, Ozpin asked Dr. Schwarz. "Did you actually give him a parachute?"

"What do you think?" Dr. Schwarz replied.

Ozpin leaned into Glynda and asked. "Is our insurance up-to-date?"

"Yes, I checked when you asked her to work here," Glynda replied.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also, I'm thinking should I start calling Dr. Schwarz Jewelie or just leave it Dr. Schwarz, help?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby calmly soared through the air and looked around for Yang. Ruby spotted Yang at roughly the same altitude as her heading in an intercept course with her, and by Ruby's calculations, they should land within about 10 feet of each other.

'Damn, Dr. Schwarz is good.' Ruby thought to as she started to descend.

Most people don't know that Ruby isn't only a genius at fighting, but she is also a genius in an intellectual sense as well. She wasn't as smart as Dr. Schwarz when she was her age, but she was apparently as smart as her mother, who, according to Dr. Schwarz, was the only person at Beacon at the time able to keep up with her intellectually eighty-five percent of the time. While everyone else could only keep up thirty to forty percent of the time, with exceptions such as Ozpin and Glynda, who could keep up fifty percent of the time. And yes Dr. Schwarz did actually calculate the percentages one time when she got bored.

Ruby saw the ground coming up fast and extended the metal claws of her right hand. When Ruby passed close by a tree she reached her hand out and stuck her claws into the tree, causing her to spiral around it as she descend the tree.

Ruby's feet hit the ground and waited the five seconds for Yang to land five feet in front of her.

"Hey, Yang," Ruby said cheerfully, waving her right hand, which had its claws retracted.

Yang smiled back brightly. "Heya Sis, are you glad I dropped by?"

Yang giggled, and Ruby groaned. "Yang, that was just awful."

"Ah, come on that was a good one," Yang replied.

"Not when it was that obvious," Ruby said.

"Well I guess I can come up with something barker later," Yang replied with a small smile.

Ruby gave Yang a 'really?' look.

"Okay, even I have to admit that was lame," Yang replied.

"Let's go and find the other members of our team; it'll be easier to make sure we get the same pieces if we arrive at the temple together," Ruby said and started to walk in the direction Blake, and Weiss should have landed.

"Okay, so can you tell me about the other members now?" Yang asked, following Ruby.

"Their names are Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna," Ruby replied.

"Weiss Schnee? As in Schnee Dust Company?" Yang asked.

"Yap," Ruby replied.

"I bet she'll be a real bitch then, thinking she's all entitled and what not," Yang said.

"Well, she does have a superiority complex, and will more than likely complain about me being a team leader," Ruby said.

"Well, if she does, I'll just have to remind where her place is," Yang said, punching her open palm.

"I'll handle any issues that arise from her," Ruby replied. "Besides it's not really her fault considering who her dad is. We just have to get her to be her own person and not her dad's little 'anything other than what he considers perfect is unacceptable' girl. So cut her a little slack, okay."

"Fine, but if she hurts you, I'm killing her," Yang said.

"Are you forgetting who I am?" Ruby asked, with a small amused smile.

Yang laughed and said. "True, you could probably scare her into pissing her panties with a single glare."

Ruby giggled. "I think it's going to take a little more that, Yang."

"Obviously you have no idea how scary you actually are," Yang replied.

"I'm not that scary… am I?" Ruby asked.

"You have your moments." Yang replied, then pulled Ruby into a one armed huge "But you are usually really cute and adorable."

Ruby leaned into Yang's embrace.

"Okay, so tell me about this other guy Blake… Belladonna?" Yang continued.

"Belladonna. And he's a she." Ruby said.

"That's good; I won't have to worry about threatening to rip his dick off and shove it down his throat," Yang said.

Ruby giggled at her sister's overprotectiveness and said. "Glad to hear."

"Okay, tell me about Blake," Yang said.

"Well, she is a cat faunas, but hides her ears with a bow in her hair," Ruby replied.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Faunas aren't exactly the most liked people in the world," Ruby commented.

"Fair enough," Yang said. "Anything else?"

"Likes books, but other than that I feel that it would be a breach of her privacy," Ruby said.

Yang stopped, which in turn stopped Ruby too, and gave Ruby a 'really?' look.

"Hey, Doc handed me the information and told me to read it. I didn't really have a choice in the matter." Ruby retorted.

Suddenly a Beowolf jumped out of some nearby bush at the two young huntresses in training but was quickly shot out of the air by Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"Looks like we've got company," Yang said, removing her arm from around Ruby.

"Yap," Ruby replied and changed Crescent Rose into scythe form.

Yang activated Ember Celica and got into a fighting stance

 **Over with Blake and Weiss**

Blake landed with a thud as she dropped from a tree to the ground. She took a moment to look around her surrounds to make sure that it was safe when she heard rustling come from behind a tree. She quickly drew Gambol Shroud and waited for whoever, or whatever walked out from behind the tree.

Weiss walked out from behind the tree, moving one of its lower branches out of the way, stopping when she saw Blake, who lowered her weapon and grew a look of indifference.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked, disappointed she didn't get Pyrrha as her partner.

"Blake," Blake replied passively, though couldn't help but feel that this was some kind of karmic punishment for her past crimes.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the-" Weiss said before being cut off by Blake.

"I know. I've seen the news before." Blake said, growing annoyed at Weiss's 'holier than thou' attitude.

"Then you know I will only accept the best, so I expect the best from you," Weiss said.

"I didn't come here to play around Weiss." Blake retorted.

"Good, now let's get moving," Weiss said and turned on her heels to go to the temple. "I don't want to be out here all day."

Blake took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. 'You can do this Blake. You just have to put up with her for four years. Four very long years.' Blake had thought to herself before she followed Weiss.

 **Over with Jaune**

Jaune pulled the chord on the backpack Dr. Schwarz gave him. Jaune was expecting a parachute to come out, but all that came out was a bunch of leaves. Jaune's eyes widened in terror, and he let out a girlish scream. Jaune started to plummet to the ground thinking he was going to die until a red spear pierced his hood and pinned him to a tree.

"Thank you," Jaune called out.

"You're welcome," Pyrrha called back and started heading towards Jaune.

 **Back with Ruby and Yang**

Ruby finished cutting the last of beowolves in half and turned to Yang.

"That's all of them," Ruby said.

"Good." Yang replied, "Let's head towards the temple. If Weiss and Blake beat us there, it would be hard to make sure we got the right piece."

Ruby giggled and said. "Don't forget to that we are being watched, so if they do beat us there Dr. Schwarz will send me a text telling what piece they got."

"What if someone gets the other piece before us?" Yang asked with a small victorious smirk, figuring she asked a question Ruby didn't plan for.

"Then I guess we need to hitch a ride then," Ruby said smiling.

"Hitch a ride? On what?" Yang asked.

Ruby's smiled grew wider, and she pointed towards the sky. Yang's eyes grew wider when she saw a large Nevermore flying in their direction, towards the temple.

"You're not serious are you?" Yang asked.

"I've done it before," Ruby replied. "It's perfectly safe."

Yang sighed. "You and me are going to have a talk about personal safety one day."

"Mmhmm, you coming or not?" Ruby said, ignoring Yang's comment and started climbing a nearby tree.

 **Over with Weiss and Blake**

Weiss and Blake arrived at that the abandoned temple's ruins without incident. They walked up to chess pieces, and Weiss spoke the first words since they met and left for the temple.

"Which piece do you want?" Weiss asked.

"Whichever is fine," Blake replied, looking around for Grimm or other students.

Weiss nodded and grabbed the White Knight piece.

"Incoming," Blake said, seeing a large Nevermore coming up on the horizon.

Weiss turned around and drew Myrtenaster. "Where?"

Blake drew Gambol Shroud and pointed it at the approaching Nevermore.

When the Nevermore got over the clearing that surrounded the abandoned temple Blake and Weiss saw a red and a yellow figure drop from underneath it.

"Incoming!" The red figure shouted as it grew closer to them and the ground.

Weiss and Blake took a step back as the red and yellow figures came closer. The red figure hit the ground and rolled forward a bit before getting to their feet and slid to a stop a few feet away from them. The yellow figure landed on the ground making a small crater.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, and that's my sister Yang," Ruby said politely with a cheerful smile.

"Hey," Yang said, walking up next to her sister.

Weiss and Blake were stunned by Ruby and Yang's entrance and didn't respond right away. Weiss was the first to realize that she hadn't replied yet and quickly shook her head to get rid of the shock.

Weiss smiled back politely, like she had practiced a thousand plus times, and said. "I'm Weiss Schnee and this my partner Blake Belladonna."

"Hello," Blake said.

Ruby nodded and walked past the monochrome pair and grabbed the other white knight chess piece, tucking it safely in one of her ammo pouches.

They heard a roar and looked at the edge of the clearing where they saw a Major Ursa appear and roar before collapsing onto the ground, revealing Nora and Ren.

"Is everyone riding Grimm here?" Weiss asked, slightly annoyed by how crazy everyone was acting.

Ruby and Yang just shrugged and said. "I don't know."

Nora dragged an exhausted looking Ren to the "relic" stands and grabbed the white rook piece, and saying, cheerfully. "I'm queen of the castle."

"Let's go Blake," Weiss said and turned to leave when she heard a girlish scream. "What now!?"

Jaune came out of the trees, who was screaming like a girl, followed shortly by Pyrrha. A few seconds later the trees behind them came down revealing a large Deathstalker.

"Anyone suggest we leave now?" Ren asked.

"Doesn't someone need to go save them?" Ruby asked.

"I'm guessing you're volunteering?" Yang replied.

"If no one else is," Ruby answered.

Jaune and Pyrrha made it to the group, and Jaune fell to his knees panting, with the Deathstalker stopping a cautious distance away.

"Why did it stop?" Yang asked.

"Probably wasn't expecting its prey to go from two to eight and thinks it's a trap," Ruby replied. "Grimm maybe be soulless creatures of darkness hell bent on ending humanity, but they can be smart soulless creatures of darkness hell bent on ending humanity."

"You sound like you know a thing or two about Grimm hunting," Blake commented.

"One of my previous teachers believed in learning on the job," Ruby replied with a small amused smile. "So to speak."

"Sounds… interesting." Blake said, not exactly knowing what to say to Ruby.

"So how long till it attacks us?" Yang asked.

"When the Nevermore attacks us in about five seconds," Ruby answered, and everyone looked up at the Nevermore which was circling them had stopped.

The Nevermore noticed the group was looking at it and quickly fired it feathers at them. Everyone quickly took off running, with Ruby dragging Jaune to his feet and past the "relic" stands handing him the other white rook piece.

Ruby and group heard the snapping of the Nevermore feathers and looked back. They sped up as they saw the Deathstalker going through the Nevermore feathers like toothpicks.

"Looks like you were right, Rubes," Yang said.

"Kind of wishing I wasn't." Ruby joked.

The Nevermore noticed that its feathers were falling short of the group and decided that it could use the Deathstalker to its advantage by shot its feather in front of the group to slow it down. So the Nevermore quit firing its feathers and flew past the group before continuing its barrage of feather spears.

The group slid to a halt as the Nevermore's feather impaled the ground in front of them. However they couldn't stop fast enough as a feather was heading directly towards Weiss, but Weiss was still in the process of stopping and couldn't avoid it in time. Right before the feather hit Weiss, Weiss felt something push her forward followed by the sound of the feather piercing flesh.

"RUBYYYYY!"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey this is assassinwriter, some of you may have noticed I changed my name to BlankSoraShiro, don't know if it has changed yet or so didn't go crazy once it does. The username is from the anime No Game No Life, which is one of my favorite anime of all times now. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

"RUBYYYYY!" Yang shouted as the Nevermore feather pierced Ruby's body.

Ruby's body fell limp on the Nevermore feather with her eyes closed. Pyrrha gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Jaune closed his eyes and looked away. Nora and Ren stared wide-eyed in horror. Blake stared at Ruby in disbelief of what she just saw. While Weiss just stared at Ruby's limp form impaled on the Nevermore feather feeling a mixture emotions, ranging from anger to fear to guilt.

Ruby was limp for ten seconds with a trail of blood and saliva dripped from the corner of her lips, before her eyes shot open, her pupils constricted, but they slowly returned to normal. Ruby took in a shaky breath before she coughed up some blood.

"Yang, you guys need to leave. Now." Ruby said hoarsely, reaching up and grabbing the Nevermore feather, which had impaled her just under her left collarbone, with her right hand.

Yang opened her mouth to say something, but Blake beat her to it. "No, we are not leaving you."

Ruby shot Blake a glare that made her shrink back and hissed. "I wasn't asking."

Blake opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Yang put a hand on Blake's shoulder, grabbing her attention, and with a broken smile, she said. "Ruby is stronger than she looks. She can take care of herself just fine."

Blake didn't know why, but even though Yang's smile was broken, she could tell that Yang wholeheartedly believed every word she just said and had absolute confidence in her sister. She wanted to believe Yang was right about her sister, but she couldn't leave someone as young as Ruby to fight off two massive Grimm, especially when she was as injured as she was. Blake looked at the others for some kind of guidance but saw the same look of conflict on their faces.

Blake looked back to Yang who had a pleading look in her eyes. Blake sighed in defeat and asked Yang. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Yang opened her mouth but was once again interrupted, except it was by Weiss this time instead of Blake. "You can't seriously be considering leaving your sister here for the Grimm to kill!?"

"Weiss," Ruby said weakly, drawing her attention. "Shut the fuck up and get going. I can do something about the Grimm, but I can't do it with you guys in the area."

"Well, you heard my sister. We need to move so she can take care of the Grimm." Yang said quickly so that she wouldn't get interrupted again.

The others reluctantly obeyed Yang and started jogging towards the cliff, leaving Ruby behind.

When they got out of her sight, Ruby reached down with her right hand and opened her lantern. Ruby's pupils constricted again, and Ruby grabbed the Nevermore feather with her right hand and snapped it just before the point where it entered her body. Ruby stood up, pulling her body off the Nevermore feather and used her left hand to draw Door Knocker. Ruby then spun around and pointed it at the Deathstalker, which stopped its advance on Ruby. Ruby and the Deathstalker stared at each other, and Ruby heard a deep voice shout in her mind. "Kill them! Kill them!"

Ruby, compelled by the voice, pulled the trigger, and Door Knocker went off with a loud bang. Door Knocker sent the HEAP round into the Deathstalker's skull, and the Deathstalker's skull was much thicker than the thin metal of hull of a Bulldog, so the round exploded in the Deathstalker's head, causing the round to explode inside its skull like a mini grenade.

While the Deathstalker's head exploded the recoil of Door Knocker caused Ruby's left collarbone to snap like a twig since it didn't have the support of the muscles that the Nevermore feather took out. Ruby didn't scream in pain or anything; she just looked at her arm that was hanging limply from her body by some muscle. Ruby took Door Knocker from her left hand in her right and ejected the empty casing. She then grabbed her right sleeve with her mouth and pulled on it until it tore. She removed three rounds from her leather ammo gauntlet and stored them in her mouth. Ruby loaded one of the rounds into Door Knocker with her mouth and looked at the Nevermore that was circling her.

Ruby raised Door Knocker and fired at the Nevermore. The Nevermore flinched away from the loud bang caused by Door Knocker and avoided the round. Ruby ejected the round and loaded the next one, again with her mouth. The Nevermore turned to face Ruby directly and sent a volley of feathers at Ruby, who stood still as the feathers landed all around her, but never hitting her. Ruby aimed Door Knocker at the Nevermore again and fired. This time Ruby hit her target in where its left wing connected with the rest of its body, taking off the wing.

The Nevermore screeched as it fell to the ground, flapping its other wing trying to stay in the air. The giant Nevermore hit the ground with a loud thud, which shook the nearby ground. Ruby slowly walked up to the downed Nevermore, loading the last round in her mouth into Door Knocker. Ruby walked right up to the Nevermore, which laid on the ground unable to move, and pressed the barrel of Door Knocker against its Grimm mask. The Nevermore glared at Ruby while Ruby to started at it for a second, hearing the voice shout "Kill them," before she pulled the trigger, causing the Nevermore's head to explode.

Ruby calmly holstered Door Knocker and closed the lantern. Ruby's eyes returned to normal, and she suddenly felt the pain of her injury, but she did not cry in pain, or even flinch for that matter. Ruby simply sighed, as pain had quit hurting really and was just something she was used to. She activated her semblance and took off after her sister and the others.

Over with Yang and the others; they heard the gunshots from Door Knocker and quickly turned their heads in the direction.

"What was that?" Blake asked, hearing the first shot.

"That would be Ruby taking care of things," Yang replied calmly.

"What the hell is she doing?" Weiss asked when she heard the second.

"Honestly, I don't really know," Yang replied. "I've never been in the area when she does her thing. But what I do know is that it is really destructive."

Yang wasn't lying when she said she didn't really know. The only times Yang has ever seen Ruby with an active lantern was during tests performed by Dr. Schwarz, except for the time Ruby lost her right arm.

"So let's get back up the cliff so we can finish orientation," Yang said and started walking again.

"What about your sister? She has to get there too." Weiss asked.

"Knowing her she'll be waiting on us to arrive," Yang replied with a small smile.

They continued their trek back to the starting pointing. When they arrived, they saw Ozpin, Glynda, Dr. Schwarz, and an unknown man in black skinny slacks, a white dress shirt with a black tie, and a black vest. The man stood as tall as Dr. Schwarz at 6' 2" and looked to be in his mid-20's, with black hair tied back.

"Hey, Walter, how's it going? Didn't know you were going to be here." Yang said with a small smile.

The unknown man gave a bow and replied. "Hello, Ms. Xiao Long it is going fine thank you."

Walter then turned to the others and introduced himself. "Hello. I am Walter Blackwell. Butler to Dr. Schwarz."

"You have a butler?" Jaune asked amazed.

"Did he not just say that?" Dr. Schwarz replied, pulling a cigar from a coat pocket. Dr. Schwarz cut off the tip off with a flick of the wrist, no one seeing the blade that did it, and brought it up to her mouth. When the cigar touched her lips, Walter was lighting it with a gold flip lighter. Dr. Schwarz took a puff of the cigar staring at Jaune, who shrank back slightly.

"I see you've picked up smoking again," Glynda commented glancing at Dr. Schwarz.

"Fuck off." Dr. Schwarz replied. "I never quit."

Yang sensing the tension between the two said. "Uh, Ruby's hurt and is going to need some medical attention."

"I know. You were being watched the whole time." Dr. Schwarz replied.

"Speaking of Ruby…" Dr. Schwarz said, then pointed behind the group of young hunters and huntress.

They turned around and their eyes widened in horror at the sight of Ruby's left arm hanging by some muscle, her entire left side covered in her blood, a trail of blood coming from both sides of her mouth, and her usual pale white skin was even paler.

Yang rushed to envelop Ruby in a hug, but about a foot away from Ruby she suddenly felt herself restrained by some invisible force. Yang tried to move her arms when she saw the light reflect off of some kind of string that was wrapped around her arms and legs. Yang's gaze, along with the others, tracked the strings back to their source, only to see Walter.

"I'm sorry, Miss Xiao Long, for restraining you, but I was worried you would aggravate young Miss Rose's injuries." Walter apologized, then flicked his wrist, releasing Yang.

"Right, sorry," Yang said apologetically, blushing slightly.

Ruby walked up to Yang and gave her a one-armed hug around the waist using her good arm. "Better?"

"Hm." Yang nodded and put a hand over Ruby's while smiling lovingly at her.

Ozpin and Glynda looked at Dr. Schwarz, while the young hunters and huntresses looked at the scene having a feeling that Yang's loving smile was more than just sisterly love. Dr. Schwarz looked back and Ozpin and Glynda and whispered so that only they would hear. "I don't deal with matters of love. You got a problem with it; you deal with it yourselves."

"Does Tai or Qrow know about this?" Glynda asked.

"If they do it isn't because of me." Dr. Schwarz replied.

"Sorry to interrupt this little moment of yours, but we should get Ruby some medical attention before she bleeds to death, or loses the arm." Dr. Schwarz said aloud to everyone.

Dr. Schwarz's words reminded Weiss of what Ruby did for her, which sent a new wave of guilt over her. Ruby removed her arm from Yang's waist and let Walter carefully pick her.

"Walter, please take Ruby to the operating room and prep her. I'll be there shortly." Dr. Schwarz said.

"And if it happens?" Walter asked cryptically.

"I'll handle it." Dr. Schwarz said with a glare.

"Of course. I meant no disrespect." Walter replied bowing his head.

Walter turned and walked away with Ruby in his arms.

"Will Ruby be okay?" Weiss asked tentatively.

"I'm the best doctor ever to walk Remnant. If I can't save her then no one can." Dr. Schwarz said, taking one last puff of her cigar before flicking it at Glynda.

Glynda swatted the cigar away and glared at Dr. Schwarz.

"I'm going to get going now. Don't want my patient bleeding out on me now do we?" Dr. Schwarz said walking off.

After Dr. Schwarz was out of sight, Jaune asked. "I'm not the only one that is scared of her right?"

"Trust me. It would be stupid not to." Yang replied.

 **A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, Favorite, Follow, and Review. Will Ruby lose her other arm or not, nobody knows (well except for me) find out next time… maybe. I'm trying to decide what to do for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of Pumpkin Scythe hope you enjoy.**

Yang, Weiss, and Blake were sitting in the infirmary beside an unconscious Ruby with Dr. Schwarz standing on the other side of Ruby's hospital bed holding a scroll, with Ruby's medical information on it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Weiss asked for the thousandth time since they got to the infirmary.

Dr. Schwarz snapped the stylus in her hand and looked at Weiss like she was going to kill them, as Weiss asked her the same question every time her facial expression changed. "Ask me that question one more time Miss Schnee and I'll put you in the bed next to Ruby," Dr. Schwarz replied.

Weiss's eyes widened in fear and shrank back in her chair. "I'm sorry," Weiss squeaked.

Walter appeared with a stylus in hand and gave it to Dr. Schwarz. Dr. Schwarz pocketed the broken stylus and used the new stylus to finish making notes on Ruby's medical status. When Dr. Schwarz finished her notes, she turned to Walter and said, "Wake her up. I don't want her sleep schedule getting messed up."

"Of course, Madam," Walter replied, and Dr. Schwarz walked off to her office.

"Dr. Schwarz there is something I want to talk to you about in private," Yang said standing up.

"Alright," Dr. Schwarz said as she continued to walk towards her office.

Yang took that as her saying, "come talk to me in my office," so she followed Dr. Schwarz into her office.

When Yang entered Dr. Schwarz office, she locked the door, which caused Dr. Schwarz to raised an eyebrow. Yang saw it and responded with, "Weren't you going to ask me to do it anyways?"

"Fair enough," Dr. Schwarz replied, "What did you want to talk about, Yang?"

"My mother," Yang replied instantly.

"Summer or Raven?" Dr. Schwarz replied.

"My mother's name is Raven," Yang said, her eyes widen slightly.

"Yes," Dr. Schwarz said, "In fact, I had a drink with your mother last Thursday."

"You know I've been looking for my mom for how long? And you're just telling me you met up to have a drink with my mom last week!?" Yang shouted angrily, her eyes turning red.

Dr. Schwarz held up one finger, "First off you never asked." She then held up a second finger, "Second, what did I have to gain from a little girl like you? Nothing." She then raised a third finger, "And thirdly, your mother told me not to tell you anything about her until you asked me."

All of the anger towards Dr. Schwarz vanished in Yang and was replaced by sorrow. Yang looked down at the ground and muttered. "Why did my mom leave me?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Dr. Schwarz said and pulled out her scroll. "I can either give you her contact information, and you can contact her directly, or I can set up a meeting for the two of you."

"I want to talk to her," Yang said and reached for Dr. Schwarz scroll, but Dr. Schwarz pulled it out of reach.

"Not so fast Blondie," Dr. Schwarz said, "Did you really think I was going to just give you the information for free?"

Yang glared at Dr. Schwarz and asked, "What do you want for it?"

Dr. Schwarz smiled and said, "If you want this information you have to do one of two things. You can either confess your love for Ruby, and I mean really confess where she knows exactly what kind of love you're using, or you can cut your hair, shoulder length is the longest I'll allow." Dr. Schwarz pulled out a pair of scissors.

"And if I do neither?" Yang asked.

"Good luck finding your mother," Dr. Schwarz replied.

Yang looked down at the scissors that Dr. Schwarz put on the desk and picked it up. She stared at the scissors for a full minute before finally putting them down. "Keep the information, Dr. Schwarz. I don't need it."

Dr. Schwarz was taken back by Yang response and asked. "Why is that?"

"As much as I want to meet my mom my relationship with Ruby is way more important and I won't risk messing it up just because I'm in love with her. And my hair is the one thing that makes me feel connected to my mom, and I won't give that up." Yang replied.

"You're an idiot," Dr. Schwarz replied.

"Excuse me?" Yang replied not expecting Dr. Schwarz's response.

"You're an idiot," Dr. Schwarz repeated, "You're too scared of a bad possibility to go after an amazing possibility. So why don't you just grow a pair so you can have five wonderful years of love and happiness with your sister instead of five years of contentedness followed by a lifetime of regret."

Yang gave Dr. Schwarz a strange look, which Dr. Schwarz saw and replied. "What? Even I'm not infallible, especially in the matters of love."

"You know about love?" Yang asked surprised.

"I don't spend all my time in a lab," Dr. Schwarz replied, "Now go tell your sister you love her so I can give you the information you want."

"But she's with my new teammates at the moment," Yang replied.

"Then tell them you need a moment alone with your sister," Dr. Schwarz said, "They'll understand."

Yang sighed and said, "Will you set up a meeting with my mom for me?"

"As soon as you tell her you love her," Dr. Schwarz replied.

"Okay," Yang said and started to leave Dr. Schwarz's office while psyching herself up for her confession, but stopped. "Wait, did you say five years? Ruby told me she had ten."

Dr. Schwarz sighed and pulled up an image on her scroll and showed it to Yang. "See this?"

Yang just saw some kind image of the inside of Ruby's body and didn't know what she was supposed to be seeing. "Uh sure?"

Dr. Schwarz could easily tell Yang couldn't tell what she was supposed to see and said. "It's Ruby's heart. It's more damaged than previously thought and it's deteriorating at a quicker rate than expected. So instead of ten years, she has five, though if I'm completely honest, she might not even make it to graduation."

Yang quickly rushed over the couple of feet to Dr. Schwarz desk and leaned in close to Dr. Schwarz. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I told Ruby a month ago; I assumed she told you." Dr. Schwarz replied.

Yang backed away and asked, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Yang, this is Ruby we're talking about," Dr. Schwarz said, "The only reason I have her weekly check-up is because she doesn't tell me if she is ill, so she doesn't mess up my results. She still doesn't realize that however she is feeling is the result I want. So she thinks she is doing you a favor by not telling you that her time was cut in half, and worrying you."

"But this is the kind of stuff I need to know about!" Yang shouted, "I'm going to have a talk with Ruby right now."

Yang rushed out of the room to go to Ruby.

Shortly after Yang left to Dr. Schwarz's office, Ruby woke up.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rose. Did you sleep well?" Walter asked.

"If you can count a medically induced dreamless sleep well," Ruby replied.

"Fair enough madam," Walter said, "I'll leave you with your friends."

Walter left the area, and Weiss was instantly all over. "I'm so sorry Ruby if it weren't for my negligence then you wouldn't have been hurt. Are you feeling okay? Do I need to get you anything?"

Ruby pushed her back and said, "I'm fine, Weiss. You don't need to get me anything. Besides this isn't the first time that something like this has happened. I'm used to it."

"How do you get used to being impaled by a Nevermore feather?" Blake asked.

"You don't get to be a patient of Dr. Schwarz without going through hell first," Ruby replied.

Blake and Weiss gave her a weird look, and Ruby continued. "Besides my body is already pretty messed up, so I don't really care."

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked concerned.

Ruby sighed and said, "Well, you'll have to find out about this sooner or later, but my heart is pretty messed up from an accident that happened when I was eight, and Dr. Schwarz said that I'm not likely to make to past my twentieth birthday."

Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby with sadness and pity. Ruby had to stop herself from telling them to quit it; she had seen it enough in Yang's eyes after the accident.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Weiss said still looking at Ruby with pity and sadness.

"Me too," Blake added on looking at Ruby the same way as Weiss.

Ruby was about to tell them to stop looking at her with pity when Yang appeared. "I need to talk to my sister. In private." Yang said and shot Blake, and Weiss and 'get lost' look.

Blake and Weiss got the message and said a quick goodbye before leaving. Yang turned to Ruby and said. "Ruby, I love you…"

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter out will be the last Futa RWBY chapter with RubyxEmerald.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey I got a beta reader for the story, don't really know if he is any good so anything wrong with it blame him, but still thanks to djjohns94 for beta reading it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Ruby, I love you…" Yang said.

"I love you too, Yang," Ruby replied with a smile.

Yang held up her hand to signal stop. "I wasn't done and don't interrupt me," Yang said, "I don't know how long I will have the courage to speak."

Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Ruby, I love you, and I don't mean in just sisterly love. I mean in a romantic love kind of way like a boy loves a girl, or in our case if a girl loves a girl and they're both lesbians. And I know how you feel about romantic relationships considering how you might not even make it to graduation." Yang said.

"I have ten years, Yang, not four," Ruby interrupted.

"Ruby, what did I say about interrupting me?" Yang asked.

"Sorry," Ruby mumbled.

Yang nodded, then continued, "Dr. Schwarz told about the fact that you only have five years to live until your heart gives out, but knowing you, it might only be four if that. She also told me that she told you that a month ago and I am upset that you didn't tell me, but that's a conversation for another time. Anyways, I would rather have maybe four years with you as my lover and sister than just my sister, who I never confessed my love to, and live with that regret for the rest of my life. So will you please go out with me?" Yang bowed her head and put her hands together when she finished.

"Yang," Ruby said in a way that told Yang Ruby's answer without her having to say anymore, "I'm sorry I can't say yes and have to refuse."

Yang wasn't surprised by Ruby's response, in fact, she was expecting it, but she couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Why?" Ruby repeated back.

"Yes. Why won't you say yes?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked at Yang in disbelief, almost as if she couldn't believe Yang didn't know why. "There are multiple reasons why Yang," Ruby said, "First off, we're sisters Yang, it's illegal for us to do that kind of stuff. Second, I only have five years to live, though if we are honest, it is most likely four. And I can't put the burden of a relationship with a set timer on it that ends with me dying and you being alone, or if the lantern takes over then I could hurt or kill you, and I couldn't live with myself if I did either of those. If my body was in good condition and I didn't have the lantern, then those wouldn't be a problem, but my body isn't in good condition, and I do have the lantern. I just can't do it. Thirdly, we can't have kids together, and I know you want kids. You've wanted them ever since Mom passed away. And the fourth reason why we can't be together is you're way out of my league. I mean have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're really hot, Yang. You have a pretty face, long beautiful hair, big breasts, fit, nice figure, tight ass. You're also outgoing, kind, smart, loving, and fun to be around. You're everything someone could want in a girlfriend, but I'm none those things. I'm ugly, and my body is covered in horrible scars, nothing else about my appearance stands out at all. Also, I'm socially awkward, gun geek, scary, and dangerous to be around. We would never work out, plus I don't even know if I'm into girls."

Ruby was crying by the time she finished speaking. Yang's hands were wrapped together in a tight fist, and she was on the verge of tears.

"That's not true," Yang said, "all those reasons are shit. What do you care if you break another law, especially if it's just one about dating your sister? You and Dr. Schwarz break how many worse laws a day? I'm guessing several from what I know."

Ruby didn't say anything as she knew Yang was right.

Yang continued, "And do you think I care that our relationship will only last maybe four years? I know it ends with you dying, which I hate more than anything, but if I'm going to lose you, either way, I rather have those four years with you as my lover rather than just as my sister."

Yang reached out and grabbed Ruby's right hand with both of hers, as Ruby's left arm was in a sling and her shoulder wrapped in bandages. Ruby looked at her hand wrapped in Yang's and grimaced at it, as she couldn't feel anything in her entire right arm since it is made of metal. Ruby tried to remove her hand from Yang's hands but found that she couldn't. "I'm sorry," Yang whispered.

Ruby smiled softly at Yang she knew Yang was apologizing for her right arm. Ruby sat up in her bed and used her left hand to unclip the sling. Ruby leaned closer to the Yang and placed her left hand on the back of Yang's head, ignoring the pain from tearing a few stitches in the process, and pulled Yang into her chest. Yang let go of Ruby's hand and wraps her arms around Ruby's stomach, and she started to cry into Ruby chest. "It's okay Yang. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. I'm fine; I'm just glad you're okay," Ruby comforted Yang.

Yang let out a single chuckle and said, "That's exactly what you said when you saved me from that Grimm Dragon and lost your arm. And I had my face buried in your chest crying like a baby while you comforted me, even though I'm the older sister and you had just lost your arm."

Ruby smiled and replied, "You took care of me for two years while I was stuck in bed unable to move or do anything for myself, I was just returning a small portion of that."

"When I saw you get eaten by the Grimm Dragon and thought you died it felt like my whole world fell apart, and my heart and soul shattered. It hurt so much I thought I was going to die. And I know that when you die, it's going to hurt all over again," Yang continued, "And I've already accepted that fact, which is why I want you to be my lover instead of just my sister since it's going to hurt either way."

Ruby pushed Yang's head from her chest and saw Yang's red puffy eyes. "Yang, I get what you are saying, and I can't really argue with you as you make some good points, but I still can't give you kids like you want. Hell, I don't have a womb since that piece of shrapnel from that IED tore through it. You're still way out of my league, and I still don't even know if I'm into girls."

Yang glared at Ruby as she knew Ruby was grasping at straws at this point. "Ruby, you and I both know those reasons are still shit," Yang shot back. "You and I both know that even though you don't have a womb, Dr. Schwarz saved you eggs for when you meet that special someone. She could use your eggs and a surrogate mother to give birth to your child. And I know we are both females, but I'm sure Dr. Schwarz can find someway for us to have a child if she hasn't already."

"Wouldn't put it past her," Ruby muttered.

Yang continued, "Also, I'm out of your league? If anything you are out of my league. Sure, I might have a hot body, but your body is nothing to sneeze at either. Your body might not be hot like mine, but you are really cute. And I don't mean cute in the way a little kid looks, but in the way a grown woman looks cute. As for your scars," Yang blushed a bit, "I think they make you look really badass and sexy."

Ruby looked at Yang wide-eyed and asked, "Really?"

Yang blushed deeper and nodded. "Yeah, your scars show just how much you have been through, and how you are still able to smile your gorgeous smile even though most wouldn't be able to after what you've been through. You're an amazing person, Ruby, and I don't want you to think otherwise."

Ruby blushed and said, "Thanks,"

Yang grew a sultry smile and said, "And as for whether or not you're into girls, or at least into me, I got an idea on how to test that."

Yang shrugged off her jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair, revealing her low-cut yellow crop top and a six pack of abs. Yang then climbed onto Ruby's bed and straddled her waist. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

Yang gently put a finger to Ruby's lips and shushed her. "Shh, just relax and enjoy."

Yang took her finger away from Ruby's lips and removed her crop top, revealing her large E-cup breasts. "Looks like I forgot to put a bra on today," Yang said jokingly when she saw Ruby blush.

Yang grabbed Ruby's left hand and lifted it up until she saw a little twitch of pain from Ruby. Yang stopped lifting Ruby's hand and leaned in until her right breast rested in Ruby's hand. Ruby felt the soft, warm skin of Yang's breast and could help but squeeze it, feeling how soft they were.

When Ruby squeezed Yang's breast, Yang let out a moan, which surprised Ruby and caused her to remove her hand. Yang quickly stopped Ruby's hand, "Please, don't stop," Yang said looking at Ruby in yearning.

Ruby put her hand back on Yang's breast and squeezed. Yang moaned again and leaned down till her face was only an inch away from Ruby's, using her arms to support herself, to keep from aggravating Ruby's injury. Yang looked into Ruby's eyes and whispered, "I've wanted to do this for the longest time."

Yang closed her eyes and touched her lips to Ruby's. Ruby's eyes widened slightly at the kiss before they slowly started to close. Ruby could taste the strawberry lip balm Yang always used, and clumsily licked Yang's bottom lip. Despite Ruby's clumsy lick of her lip, Yang still moaned into the kiss as Ruby subconsciously squeezed her breast more. Yang playfully bit Ruby's lower lips and tugged on it; her's was a lot smoother than Ruby's. Ruby left her lips slightly apart, and Yang slipped tongue inside Ruby's mouth. Ruby was slightly surprised by Yang's tongue entering her mouth and moaned as she felt Yang's tongue explore her mouth. Ruby tried to wrap her tongue around Yang's, but ended up doing some kind of awkward wrestling.

Yang stopped the kiss, panting, and Ruby said, "I'm sorry if I'm a bad kisser."

Yang smiled at Ruby and said, "It's okay. It was our first kiss, after all, some clumsiness is allowed." Yang smile then grew sultrious again, "I'm sure with a little practice we can get real good."

Ruby smiled back and purposely squeezed Yang's breast a couple of times. Yang moaned and asked, "So you are into girls?"

"I don't know for sure if I'm into girls, but I do know I'm into you," Ruby replied.

Yang giggled and kissed Ruby again, this one only lasting a couple of seconds. When they broke the kiss, Yang asked, "So, does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

"You do realize that if anyone other than Dr. Schwarz finds out about this, we could get into some serious trouble? And Dad will more than likely separate us…permanently," Ruby said.

"Yes, I am aware of the risks, Ruby," Yang replied, "I've been over this a million times in my head. I know and have considered every risk, and I'm willing to take each one to be with you."

Ruby smiled and buried her face in Yang's cleavage, "Thank you, Yang."

"Like my tits, Rubes?" Yang asked smiling.

"They're like smooth, soft strawberry pillows," Ruby replied into Yang's cleavage.

"I took great care of myself for you, and used strawberry scent and flavored products because I know they are your favorite," Yang replied.

Yang then felt Ruby painfully twist one of her nipples causing her scream in pain and surprise while pulling away from Ruby. Yang then covered her chest and asked, "What was that for?"

"Yang, I don't want you centering your life around me like you did when I was bedridden," Ruby replied, "I don't want to define your life."

Yang grabbed Ruby's left hand and said, "Ruby, you don't define my life, and I know you don't want me to. You made that rather clear when you were bedridden. And I will admit I did center my life around you when you were bedridden, but I promised I would stop centering my life around you did I not?"

"You did," Ruby said looking down at her lap.

"And I did do it, but some of the stuff I did while my life was centered around you just became a habit that I liked doing, like using strawberry scented shampoo and lotions, or taking great care of my body to catch your attention. Now I do those things because I like strawberry scented shampoo and lotions and I take care of my body because it makes me feel good," Yang replied.

"I'm sorry," Ruby replied with a pout.

"It's fine, just next time you twist my nipples don't twist them so hard okay?" Yang said with a wink.

Ruby smiled and said, "I will remember that."

Ruby and Yang then heard someone clear their throat and Yang spun around to see Walter's silhouette on the other side of some curtains. "Sorry to intrude on your moment, but your teammates are getting a bit restless," Walter said.

Yang sighed and got off of Ruby, and said, "Alright, I'll get going then."

"When am I being discharged?" Ruby asked.

"Dr. Schwarz said you are free to go now, but I'll have to repair your stitches first," Walter replied.

Yang put on her crop top and jacket and then gave Ruby a kiss. "I'll be waiting for you outside with the others."

Yang pulled open the curtains revealing Walter, who bowed and said, "Congratulations on your confession, Miss Xiao Long."

"Thanks," Yang said, then turned to Ruby, "Also, movies this weekend?"

"It's a date," Ruby replied smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

_Weiss watched as Ruby got impaled by the Nevermore feather and Ruby screamed in pain._

" _Ruby!" Weiss cried, and the whole world froze except Ruby and her._

 _Weiss rushed over to Ruby and knelt down next to her. Weiss noticed that Ruby wasn't moving and started to shake her. "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, can you hear me?" Weiss said._

"… _you," Ruby said, her voice barely a whisper._

 _Weiss let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank Dust you're okay."_

" _It should have been you," Ruby said a little louder._

" _What?" Weiss asked thinking she didn't hear Ruby right._

 _Ruby looked up at Weiss, and grabbed her shirt, and pulled her close. "It should have been you," Ruby said stared hauntingly into Weiss's eyes._

 _Weiss's eyes widened in fear, and she pulled out of Ruby's grasp. Weiss backed away from Ruby but wound up tripping over her own feet and falling onto her butt. Ruby ripped herself off of the Nevermore feather, nearly ripping her arm off in the process, and slowly walked towards Weiss. Weiss crawled backwards in fear until she felt her back hit something. She looked back to see what she hit only to find a giant rock wall._

 _Ruby pointed at Weiss with her good hand and shouted angrily, "You did this to me! This is your fault! You should have died, but I'm going to correct that mistake!" Ruby pulled out Crimson Rose._

 _Weiss backed into the rock wall and started pleading, "I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! Please, I don't want to die!"_

 _Ruby kept getting closer, ignoring Weiss's pleas._

" _Weiss," Ruby got closer to Weiss._

" _Weiss," Ruby reached Weiss._

" _Weiss!" Ruby raised Crimson Rose._

 _Ruby swung Crimson Rose down, and Weiss let out a scream._

Weiss's eyes snapped open, and she was looking at the wall of her dorm room and her left cheek stung. Weiss looked to her left to see Ruby, Yang, and Blake by her bedside. they were all wearing their pajamas, except Ruby's top was long sleeved.

"What are you all doing? Shouldn't you guys be asleep?" Weiss asked.

"We were, but you had a nightmare about Ruby blaming you for her injury and her killing you, and you screamed in your sleep, waking us up," Yang said, "And before you ask, I had similar dreams after Ruby's accident."

Weiss lowered her head and said, "I really am sorry Ruby, and I will make it up to you I swear."

Ruby laughed and said, "Relax Weiss, I don't blame you. I pushed you out of the way, Weiss. If I didn't want to get hurt, I would have let you get impaled by the Nevermore feather instead of me. And you don't have to make it up to me, if anything, I owe you one."

"Why would you owe me one?" Weiss asked confused.

Ruby smiled blushing slightly and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Well, because of my injury a girl I've known for a while now confessed that she had feelings for me. And now I have a date with her this weekend; we're going to the movies."

"You're a lesbian?" Blake asked surprised by the information. 'Damn, I can't believe I couldn't tell Ruby was a lesbian like me. My intuition is never wrong.'

Ruby blushed deeper and replied, "I can't really say that for sure, but I do know that I'm into my girlfriend."

'Okay, that explains why my intuition was wrong,' Blake thought, 'it's a shame she's taken now though, she is really cute.'

Yang blushed slightly and smiled. "And what is this mystery girl's name?"

"Lucy," Ruby lied smoothly, having already made a fictional girlfriend as a cover for Yang.

"Oh, really? It was Lucy that confessed?" Yang said acting surprised, "I always thought she had the hots for you, but never the guts."

"Yeah, it was a surprise to me too," Ruby replied smiling, "but I'm glad she did."

Ruby realized they had gotten a bit off topic and said, "Anyways enough about me and my girlfriend, let's get back to Weiss and her nightmares."

"I'm fine, Ruby. Don't worry; it was just a nightmare," Weiss replied. "Besides we have our first day of classes tomorrow, and you need your sleep too."

"Alright," Ruby said and pulled up a chair next to Weiss's bed and put her feet up on her desk, "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Ruby, you need to sleep in a bed not a chair," Yang said.

"I'm fine, Yang. Not the first time I've slept in a chair, and it's not going to be the last," Ruby replied.

"You can wait till Weiss is asleep before you go back to your bed, understand?" Yang said.

"Hey, I'm the team leader, shouldn't I be the one saying stuff like that?" Ruby retorted.

"I know that, and I'm really proud of you, but I'm still your older sister," Yang replied, "So I still have ruling over your health."

Ruby groaned and said, "Fine, after Weiss falls asleep I'll go back to my bed."

"Good, Ruby," Yang said and kissed Ruby on the forehead before heading back to her bed.

"Goodnight, you two," Blake said going back to her bed, "hope you have good dreams, Weiss."

"Thanks, you too," Weiss replied.

Weiss laid back down in her bed and whispered to Ruby, "I never did thank you for saving me from the Nevermore feather, did I?"

Ruby smirked. "Nope, only that you would make it up to me and that you are sorry."

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss whispered blushing slightly.

"Anytime, Weiss," Ruby replied, "Now go to sleep I don't need to be up all night because you won't go to sleep."

Weiss playfully slap Ruby's leg and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight, Ruby."

"Night, Weissy," Ruby replied.

"Don't start," Weiss whispered, "I may owe you one and be your teammate, but we're not friends."

"Yet," Ruby replied said smiling.

Weiss didn't say anything but smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ruby waited till she was sure everyone was asleep before she grabbed Door Knocker and the lantern before leaving through the window. Ruby headed towards the highest point around, which was Ozpin's tower. Ruby used her semblance to climb Ozpin's tower and went up to the roof. Ruby didn't check to see if Ozpin was in his office or not, nor did she care, just as long as she was as far away from the ground as possible.

Ruby sat down on the roof and looked at the full moon. Ruby held up the lantern and glared at it. "I hate you," Ruby told the lantern.

"Then throw it away. I'm sure that a fall from this height will break it," Ruby heard someone say from behind her.

Ruby recognized the voice instantly and smiled. "I would, but then I might die or get possessed by the entity inside," Ruby replied.

"That would be a shame," Dr. Schwarz said, sitting down next to Ruby, and took a puff of her cigar.

"Is that a good cigar or a bad cigar?" Ruby asked.

"It's a cigar to smoke a cigar," Dr. Schwarz replied and pulled another cigar out of her inside coat pocket, "Want one?"

Ruby shot Dr. Schwarz a 'really?' glare. "You know I'm underage right?"

"How many worse laws a day do we break again?" Dr. Schwarz asked rhetorically, "I forget."

Ruby laughed and said, "That's one of the reasons Yang gave for being my girlfriend despite the fact that it is illegal."

"Considering that the lantern is in violation of five, possibly six, laws and you using it is in violation of damn near every human rights law there is if not all of them, your sister has a very good point." Dr. Schwarz replied, "Congrats by the way, and don't let Ozpin or Glynda find out. They will force you and Yang to separate. Ozpin will do it because he cares about this school's reputation, along with the Rose and Xiao Long family name's reputation, and he won't risk tainting any of that with an incest scandal. Glynda will do it because she hates me, is a stickler for the rules, and she shares the same reasons as Ozpin."

"But, don't they do shady stuff too?" Ruby said.

"Sadly they do it for the sole purpose of helping people," Dr. Schwarz replied, "So we can't touch it, and if we go public with it, they will with what they have on me and you. And it will destroy everything you have sacrificed for. You won't lose just Yang; you will lose everything you have. This isn't like Yang being at Signal and you in my lab; the risks are a lot higher here."

"Doesn't matter, I'm with Yang, and I agreed to it, accepting all the risks that came with it knowingly or unknowingly," Ruby replied.

Dr. Schwarz smiled and said, "Good answer. If you told me you were going to break up with her, I would have thrown you off this tower."

Ruby giggled and said, "Good thing I answered correctly then."

"Yes it is," Dr. Schwarz said and handed Ruby the cigar she took out earlier, "Now shut up and smoke."

"But smoking is dangerous, and Yang will kill me if I do," Ruby replied.

"Then blame it on me, and tell her I forced you. And I'm only letting you have this one so it shouldn't do any real damage to your body, which might I remind you is already damaged." Dr. Schwarz retorted.

"Why do you want me to smoke a cigar so badly?" Ruby asked.

"Because I want you to experience it at least once before you die." Dr. Schwarz replied, "And because your mother tried to get me to quit smoking and I want a little payback."

"What exactly was your relationship with my mom?" Ruby asked, "You make it sound like you guys were close, but you don't talk about her a lot."

"Well if you want to know about that then how about we make a deal?" Dr. Schwarz asked.

"What kind of deal?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"As long as you smoke the cigar, I will answer any question you have about you mother, and you have to take at least one puff between each question," Dr. Schwarz replied.

"Will you answer honestly?" Ruby asked.

"As you would expect," Dr. Schwarz answered.

"That's the best I can ask for I guess," Ruby pouted slightly.

"Correct," Dr. Schwarz replied and flicked open her lighter, lighting it.

Ruby sighed and held the cigar to the flame. "Now what exactly was your relationship with my mom?" Ruby asked.

"Puff first," Dr. Schwarz replied.

Ruby glared at Dr. Schwarz and took an angry puff of the cigar, which Ruby soon realized was a bad idea as it sent her into a coughing fit. "How can you smoke this stuff?" Ruby asked.

"You won't be coughing by the end of that cigar," Dr. Schwarz replied, "And that did count as a question."

Ruby took another puff of the cigar, which still caused her to cough but it was significantly less than before. "Did my mother ever smoke a cigar or cigarette?" Ruby asked.

"I got her to do it a couple of times, but she only ever did it to get me to do something she really wanted to do, but I really didn't," Dr. Schwarz answered.

Ruby took her puff of the cigar, not coughing this time. "Okay, what exactly was your relationship with my mom?"

"It was a complicated one," Dr. Schwarz replied.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked taking her mandatory puff.

"I'd rather not get into it," Dr. Schwarz answered.

Ruby sighed, taking another puff, "Okay, when did you and my mom meet?"

"Here at Beacon. I was in my second year, and she was in her first. Second years had combat training with first years, and she managed to actually tie me in combat," Dr. Schwarz said, "And I was undefeated, with no one knocking me below 70% aura, until her."

"Wow, my mom really was a badass then huh?" Ruby asked.

"You forgot to puff," Dr. Schwarz replied.

Ruby rolled her eyes and took another puff.

"Good girl, and yes your mother was an incredibly strong person with a stubborn streak that rivals mine," Dr. Schwarz said.

"Wow, that's one hell of a compliment coming from you," Ruby replied.

"Your mother earned it, and more," Dr. Schwarz replied.

"Wow, I thought my mom was just a great huntress and a super mom, but to find out that you hold her in the highest regards, when you don't hold anyone near there, means my mom must have been a very special person," Ruby said.

"She is one of a kind, and there is no one else like her," Dr. Schwarz said, "Though you are relatively close."

"My dad always did say we were a lot alike," Ruby said, "But now my question, did you love her?"

Dr. Schwarz eyes widened, and she looked at Ruby in shock.

"I may have avoided romantic relationships because of my life span and lantern issue," Ruby said, "but that doesn't mean I didn't read every single book you gave me, including the romantic novels, several times. And every time someone said it was a complicated relationship, they loved someone, but something was blocking them from admitting it. Now, did you love my mother?"

"I really need to give you a lot more credit than I have," Dr. Schwarz said, "How did you not notice Yang was in love you until today, well yesterday?"

"She's my sister and I thought she was just being overprotective because of my body and she was worried," Ruby replied. "Now answer my question."

"While I do have to give you a lot more credit than before I don't have to answer since you cigar burned out before you asked I don't have to," Dr. Schwarz replied smugly.

Ruby grabbed the remnants of the cigar from her lips and saw that it had burned out. "That's not fair," Ruby groaned.

Dr. Schwarz chuckled and said, "I may not answer your question, but I will tell you this, Ruby. Your mother was my closest and longest friend, and I did something really stupid that messed that up. I won't say what it is, but I will say that it was the biggest mistake I have ever made, and I never got the courage to fix. And to be completely honest I didn't feel like I deserved the forgiveness of your mother for my mistake."

"Wow," Ruby said stunned, "What did you do that was so bad?"

"Did you not hear me say 'I won't say what it is'?" Dr. Schwarz snapped back.

"Right, sorry," Ruby mumbled, "But I'm pretty sure my mother would forgive you for whatever it is that you did."

"I know she would, but that doesn't mean I deserve it," Dr. Schwarz replied sadly.

"Okay, are you dying?" Ruby asked, "Because you are being really open right now and I'm a little scared."

Dr. Schwarz laughed and said, "Walter thought it would be a good idea if I showed you that I did care for you as something more than just a numbered test subject as a reward for making it into Beacon. And because he thinks it's bad for my health if I continued to treat you like you were just a test subject since I was close to your mother."

"And you listened to Walter?" Ruby asked.

"I designed Walter to be more useful than just a butler and bodyguard, Ruby," Dr. Schwarz said.

"Fair point," Ruby said, "So I shouldn't expect something like this again?"

"Maybe if you get married we can do this again," Dr. Schwarz answered.

"So never," Ruby replied.

"You never know, Ruby," Dr. Schwarz replied, "Yang might be waiting on one knee with a ring in hand when you get back to your dorm."

"Dust, I hope not. I'm nowhere close to being ready for marriage; I'm barely comfortable dating Yang as is," Ruby said.

"I'll make sure to pass that on to Yang if she brings the topic up," Dr. Schwarz replied.

Ruby noticed the sun was coming up and said, "Hey, the sun is coming up."

"Yap, another day has passed, and a new one has arrived," Dr. Schwarz said.

"And another day I have fought off the will-o'-the-wisp," Ruby said.

"The sunrise isn't half bad here," Dr. Schwarz said.

"Yeah, it's really pretty," Ruby replied, "though not as pretty as the sunrise at your lab."

"Why do you think I picked that location to put my lab?" Dr. Schwarz asked.

"Away from people, fairly easy to defend, a variety of different terrains nearby to test out your inventions in," Ruby answered.

"All true and there are other locations I had in mind, but I choose that location because of the sunrise," Dr. Schwarz said.

"That's very cheesy of you, Doc," Ruby said.

"I'm still human, 601, and my interests do expand past just research," Dr. Schwarz said.

"Ouch, I guess the open you is now closed?" Ruby replied.

"Yes, now get back to your dorm room before Ozpin gets into his office or one of your teammates wake up," Dr. Schwarz said.

"Yes, ma'am," Ruby replied and left the roof.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, I posted my GlyndaxRubyxYang high school au story and it's called Forbidden Rose, just to let those of you who are interested in it know, if you don't already. Anyways here is the next chapter of pumpkin scythe, hope you enjoy.**

Ruby climbed back in through their dorm room window around six in the morning and found that Blake was already awake and looking through the drawers for her clothes.

"Didn't expect you to be up so early, Blake," Ruby said as she stepped down from the window seal.

Blake jumped in surprise and turned around to look at Ruby. "Oh, Ruby, I didn't hear you come in. Did you come in through the window?"

"Yeah, Dr. Schwarz wanted to speak to me about something," Ruby replied, "and unfortunately, she doesn't really understand the concept of sleep is good."

"Doesn't she know that lack of sleep isn't good for you?" Blake replied, "and with your heart condition it is probably worse for you than normal."

"She's never been too concerned about it since my schooling for the past couple of years has been done by her, and most of that was just read some books then take a test over them. And she didn't care what I did in my free time just so long as I read all the books on time and got an A on the test. So I was free to take a nap whenever." Ruby replied.

"Wow, was the workload and tests hard?"

"No, but I basically spent my days at her labs, so there was a whole lot to do other than read, watch D. Schwarz work, or surf the web." Ruby answered, "And there is only so many cute something videos to watch in the world."

"What about Yang?"

"She had actual school and lived with our dad," Ruby replied, "Plus Yang and my Dad don't really like Dr. Schwarz. My Dad actually went through all other options before even considering letting Dr. Schwarz take a look at me. So he tries to keep Yang away from her the best he can, but Yang and I still video chatted almost daily."

"Really? Even though the doctor saved your life?"

"I don't really know what Yang's problem with Dr. Schwarz is, maybe it's their personalities that clash or something. As for my Dad, while he is grateful for Dr. Schwarz saving my life, there is some bad blood from when they were younger," Ruby replied, "Though I don't know what it is, despite my best efforts at it."

"Is your father okay with you and Yang attending Beacon if she is going to be teaching?"

"Don't know, but with Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch around, it should be fine," Ruby answered.

Blake nodded in understanding and asked, "Need some help getting dressed?"

"I'm fine," Ruby said, "I've broken my arm before so I've had some experience in situations like this. Thanks, though."

"Alright," Blake said offering a small smile and grabbed her clothes before heading towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Ruby sat down at her desk and pulled out her scroll to play _Angry Nevermore_ till Yang woke up so she could help her shower, as she needed to keep the bandages dry.

Before long 6:30 a.m. came around, and Ruby heard Weiss's scroll alarm go off. Ruby quickly turned the alarm off, deciding that Weiss might appreciate a gentler wake-up. Ruby then reached out and touched Weiss's shoulder, shaking it gently as she softly called Weiss's name. "Weiss, Weiss, Weiss."

After a minute Weiss slowly opened her eyes and asked, "What, Ruby?"

"It's six-thirty, and your alarm went off," Ruby answered.

Weiss slowly reached over and grabbed her scroll to check the time, and saw the time change from 6:31 to 6:32 a.m.

"I figured you might like a bit gentler wake-up than your alarm," Ruby replied saying Weiss confirm the time.

"Thank you, Ruby, but you didn't need to," Weiss said slowly sitting up in her bed.

"It's fine, I was already up anyway," Ruby replied, with a smile.

Weiss smiled back slightly, and Ruby heard the shower turn off. "Blake should be out of the bathroom soon, you can go use it after she gets out," Ruby said.

"Do you need some assistance getting ready, Ruby?" Weiss asked stretching.

"No offense, Weiss, but I've only known you for like two days and don't really feel comfortable being naked in front of you," Ruby answered blushing slightly.

Weiss blushed deeply realizing that she would, in fact, see Ruby naked and quickly said, "Of course, I understand. I should have realized that you might not be comfortable being seen naked by someone you just met a few days ago."

"Thanks for understanding, Weiss," Ruby said smiling slightly.

Weiss returned the smile and Blake walked out of the bathroom. Blake saw Ruby and Weiss and said, "I hope you don't plan on cheating on you girlfriend after just getting with her, Ruby."

Ruby and Weiss quickly jumped back from each other, with Weiss hitting her back against the wall causing a loud thud. Yang instantly shot up in her bed and shouted, "Ruby!?"

Yang quickly looked around until

she found the occupants on the room standing between two sets of bunk beds.

"I'm fine, Yang, Blake just startled Weiss and me," Ruby replied.

Yang scowled and said, "Just wake me when it's my turn to shower so I can help Ruby."

"Okay, Yang," Ruby replied, and Yang went back to sleep, pulling the covers over her head.

"Better get your shower, Weiss," Blake said with an amused smirk.

Weiss glared at Blake as she grabbed stuff before going into the bathroom. Blake then looked at Ruby, who gave her a less than amused look. "Watch it, Blake," Ruby warned, "You don't want to wake Yang up early."

"Let me guess, she get's angry?" Blake asked with an amused smirk.

Ruby smiled and said, "and violent, extremely violent."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blake said and went to her bed to read.

Ruby sat back down at her desk to wait for Weiss to get out of the shower, and pulled out her scroll.

Weiss got out of the shower around 7:00 a.m. and said, "The shower is yours, Ruby."

"Alright," Ruby replied, "Let me wake Yang real fast."

Ruby walked over to Blake's bed. "Excuse me," Ruby said as she put a foot on the edge of Blake's bed and raised herself up to Yang's bed.

Ruby shook Yang's shoulder gently and called Yang's name softly.

"Five more minutes," Yang grumbled.

Ruby leaned in and whispered into Yang's ear, "But I need someone to help me shower, and maybe something more."

Yang shot up in her bed and said, "I'm up."

"Thought that might get you up," Ruby said smiling.

"You better not being lying about that something more," Yang replied.

"If we have time we can make out a bit, okay?" Ruby answered.

"Alright, get your stuff, and I'll meet you in the bathroom in a minute," Yang said getting out of bed.

Ruby nodded and grabbed her and Yang's stuff and entered the bathroom. Yang stretched and said, "Hey if me and Ruby take too long feel free to leave without us. Just tell the professor that Ruby's wound is slowing us down a bit."

"Okay," Blake replied, not looking away from her book.

"Do try to be on time, though, Yang," Weiss said, "It would look bad if half our team were late on the first day."

"Got it, Weiss," Yang replied, "but I won't make any promises."

"Just try to make it on time," Weiss sighed.

"Kay," Yang said and entered the bathroom.

When Yang entered the bathroom, she was greeted by the sight of Ruby in red panties and bandaged chest and left shoulder. "Wow."

"What is it?" Ruby asked as she used her arms to cover herself, but instead of covering her panties or chest, she covered her scars.

"Nothing, it's just that you look so… so hot," Yang replied as she looked over her girlfriend's/sister's body.

"You really think so?" Ruby asked blushing.

Yang walked up to Ruby and put her hands on Ruby's hips. Yang looked down at Ruby with a kind smile and said, "Of course I think you're hot. Remember what I said yesterday about how your scars make you look sexy and badass?"

"Yeah," Ruby said smiling slightly.

"Also, I love your muscles," Yang added looking over Ruby's body.

Yang was always impressed by how muscular, and fit Ruby's body was. Ruby had muscles that were so defined that if you gave Yang a map of a human's muscles and a sharpie, she should pick out and label each muscle, and if it weren't for the scars Yang wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Ruby's left arm and right arm. Yang was also jealous of Ruby's muscles because even though she spent a lot of time in the gym, her muscles just weren't as defined or toned as her younger sister's.

"Really?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yeah, your muscles combined with your scars make you look like a sexy badass super huntress," Yang said.

Ruby giggled and asked, "Sexy badass super huntress, really? That's what you're going with?"

Yang smiled proudly and said, "Yap, you're my sexy badass super huntress girlfriend slash sister."

Ruby giggled some more and said, "You're such a dork sometimes."

Yang smiled wider and replied, "Yet you still love me."

"Absolutely," Ruby smiled and gave Yang a peck on the lips. "Now let's washed up, and no funny business until after, Yang, understand?"

"I understand, Ruby," Yang replied, "And I have no intention of rushing you to do something you're not entirely comfortable with, right now I'm just glad that I have you as my girlfriend."

"Ah, that's so sweet, Yang," Ruby cooed, then leaned in and whispered into Yang's ear, "but you'll be amazed at what I'm willing to do with you."

Yang quickly backed away from Ruby in surprise until her back hit the bathroom door. Yang looked at Ruby in bewilderment until she noticed her sister's amused smile. "You're screwing with me aren't you?"

Ruby was about to answer when they heard Weiss asked from the other side of the door, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, just tripped on the floor mat," Yang replied.

"Okay," Weiss replied.

"Anyways, Yang," Ruby said restarting their conversation, "While I may not be ready to go all the way with you in our dorm room bathroom with our teammates outside, but a little setting of the mood and some privacy, I wouldn't mind having my first time with you."

"Really?" Yang asked surprised.

"Yes, Yang, I love you and trust you with my life," Ruby replied, "or in this case my virginity."

"I'll keep that in mind for later," Yang said smiling, already planning the perfect date for the occasion.

"I look forward to it," Ruby replied smiling.

"Now let's hurry up and get washed up, I want as much make out time with you as possible," Yang said, causing Ruby to giggle.

"Alright," Ruby said and turned on the shower, so it would be hot when they got in.

Yang turned around and took off her pajamas tossing them in the corner with Ruby's discarded pajamas. Yang didn't wear a bra to bed, so she just had to take off her panties, revealing her pussy with a neatly shaved triangle of yellow hair.

Ruby removed her red panties, revealing a full bush of black hair with red tips and a horizontal scar just above it. Ruby then carefully took off the bandages, revealing a stitched wound that was a large circle and a jagged line that went up over her shoulder and down her back, farther down than the front, ending in another large circle.

Yang turned back around to Ruby and saw her wound. "Damn, Rubes, that looks like it's going to be a cool scar," Yang said in shock.

"Thanks, but I rather not have gotten it in the first place, you know?" Ruby replied.

"I know, but it'll still be a cool scar," Yang answered.

Yang grabbed a washcloth and some strawberry scented liquid soap and stepped into the shower. Ruby stepped into the shower behind Yang, being careful not to let her left shoulder hit the wall, which was difficult since the shower wasn't designed for two people. Yang took the washcloth and let the hot water soak it before pouring some soap on it. Yang then took the washcloth and started to wash Ruby's body with it, taking extra care around the wound as to not get it wet.

When Yang got to her Ruby's legs, she commented, "Well at least we know that you don't dye your hair."

Ruby lightly swatted Yang's head blushing slightly, "Shut up."

Yang giggled and said, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Ruby rolled her eyes, and Yang continued to clean Ruby's body.

When Yang finished washing Ruby's body, she stepped back against the wall, allowing Ruby to lean forward and wash her hair. After Ruby had finished washing her hair, she stepped out of the shower letting Yang wash herself, as she dried off. When Yang had finished her shower, Ruby had finished reapplying bandages to her wound.

Yang turned off the shower and stepped out. Ruby turned to Yang to start a conversation but found herself at a loss for words when she saw Yang's naked body dripping with water. Yang smirked at Ruby's dumbfounded look and put a hand on her hips. "Like what you see, Rubes?"

Yang's voice pulled Ruby out of her stupor, and she asked, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Yang answered smiling.

Ruby blushed deeply and started to get dressed, while Yang dried off. When Yang got dried off and dressed, Ruby asked, "How long till we have to leave for class?"

Yang checked her scroll and said, "Five minutes, but I told Weiss and Blake that if we are late to tell the professor that your wound caused us to be late."

"Yang, we are not using my wound as an excuse to be late for class or cut it to have some alone time," Ruby scolded, "Besides, I was planning on using my wound for some alone time _after_ class, if you know what I mean."

Yang sighed and said, "Fine, but it better be an extra-long make out session."

"Deal," Ruby replied instantly and walked out of the bathroom.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and next I'll post a Christmas theme chapter of the next generation of Roses, so I hope you look forward to that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of Pumpkin Scythe don't really have anything to say so enjoy the chapter.**

Ruby was asleep in Port's class with her head resting on her metal arm. Port noticed this and scowled.

"Miss Rose," Port boomed in front of Ruby.

Ruby's eyes shot open and asked, "Yes, Professor? What is it?"

"I don't know if Dr. Schwarz lets you sleep whenever you want, but I won't tolerate it," Port said.

Ruby had to stop herself from giving Port a look, as she saw at least three other people in class asleep before she fell asleep. Ruby figured Port was picking on her because Ruby was Dr. Schwarz's protégé, and Dr. Schwarz more than likely pissed him off at some point in time. So, Ruby decided to be polite and said, "Sorry, Professor, the pain killers Dr. Schwarz gave me for my injuries tend to make me really sleepy."

Port's face softened slightly, and he said, "Well, try to stay awake for the rest of my class and ask Dr. Schwarz about getting a different pain killer that doesn't make you sleepy."

"I've tried every other pain killer, they either knock me out completely or make me puke, so I don't have much of an option in that department, sorry," Ruby replied.

"Uh, well then try drinking coffee or soda to stay awake during my class," Port said.

'I'll need speed to stay awake in your boring ass class,' Ruby thought before smiling and saying, "Okay, I'll try that."

Port went back to teaching and Ruby looked at Yang and mouthed, "Jackass."

Yang nodded return.

Port went into one of his huntsman stories, which most of the class started tuning out shortly after it started. It wasn't until Port said that he needed a volunteer for a combat demonstration did people start paying attention again. Weiss, who was paying attention the whole time, quickly raised her hand, seeing this as an opportunity to redeem herself in front of Ruby. Port gestured for Weiss to come down to the front of the classroom and Weiss stood up from her seat.

"Good luck, Weiss," Blake said.

"Go get 'em, Weiss," Ruby said.

"Try not to have Ruby save you again," Yang said, which earned a glare from Weiss and an elbow to the ribs from both Ruby and Blake.

"Ah, both of you?" Yang exclaimed rubbing the sides of her ribs.

Ruby and Blake smiled at each other, then high-fived over Yang.

Weiss walked down to the front of the classroom and drew Myrtenaster, getting into a ready position. Port walked over to a large metal cage he had off to the side of the classroom.

"Get ready," Port said as he grabbed the large horizontal bar the kept the cage doors shut.

Weiss nodded showing she was ready and Port opened the cage. A boarbatusk shot out of the cage and rolled around in a circle before stopping and facing Weiss. The boarbatusk charged at Weiss, who sidestepped the charge and delivered a glancing blow to the side. The boarbatusk turned back around and charged again. Weiss rolled out of the way, and Ruby shouted, "Aim for the legs to immobilize it!"

Weiss nodded, and when the boarbatusk charged her, Weiss sidestepped it and struck the back of it's left front leg. The boarbatusk tripped and face planted on the ground, skidding several yards, its stomach exposed.

"Quick, stab it in the stomach before he recovers," Ruby shouted.

Weiss created a black glyph that launched herself forward, and she skewered the boarbatusk through the chest, killing it.

"Very good, Ms. Schnee," Port said, "That was well done."

"Thank you, Professor," Weiss said and went back to her seat where she was congratulated by her teammates.

* * *

The bell sounded signaling the end of class, as well as waking about half the class. Team RWBY got up from their seats and headed to their next class, which was combat training taught by Dr. Schwarz.

They arrived at the combat arena to find a seat near the middle of the classroom. Dr. Schwarz was down in front, sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette with Walter standing next to her.

Dr. Schwarz and Walter didn't say anything until the bell rang to begin class. Dr. Schwarz took one last drag of her cigarette before she spoke. "There are currently twelve teams in this class. Out of the twelve teams, I will only pass six."

"WHAT!?" The class shouted, expect for Ruby.

"However, that is only the best case scenario," Dr. Schwarz said and hit a button on her scroll.

On the large TV screens appeared a list of all the students in class and ranking of 1 to 48. Ruby was ranked 1st, followed by Pyrrha in 2nd, then Yang in 3rd, with Blake in 8th, and Weiss in 12th.

"You see, the only way for your team to pass is if all four members are ranked twenty-fourth or higher," Dr. Schwarz continued. "Now some of you have a secured chance of staying in the top twenty-four," Dr. Schwarz looked at Ruby, "while others are royally fucked," she then looked at a nervous Jaune, who was ranked 48th.

"Now, your current ranking is determined by all available data I have on your fighting ability. And if you don't like your ranking then you can challenge someone above you, and if you win, you switch rankings," Dr. Schwarz said.

"Doc, you do realize that there is only a one in sixteen chance of a team actually passing this class. And with only twelve teams that means that one team has only a seventy-five percent chance of passing." Ruby said.

"So?" Dr. Schwarz asked, "No one said life was easy or fair, and if they did they're idiots."

"Also, it's Dr. Schwarz while we're in class, Miss Rose," Dr. Schwarz added on glaring at Ruby.

"Sorry, Dr. Schwarz," Ruby replied shrinking back a bit.

"Hey, why is she number one when I should be number one," Cardin said standing up.

"She's better than you," Dr. Schwarz replied simply, "But if you want the number one spot why don't you challenge her to a match?"

"He can't do that," Weiss said standing up, "She's injured."

"She cleared for light combat," Dr. Schwarz replied, "Plus, I think she is challenging him to a match anyways."

Ruby stood up and started walked towards the entrance to the combat field.

"I suggest you get out there before she drags you out there," Dr. Schwarz said looking at Cardin.

"She's injured," Cardin said, "I can't fight her."

"Would you rather be knocked down to last place and be unable to challenge anyone for two weeks?" Dr. Schwarz asked.

"What!?" Cardin asked shocked.

"There is a penalty for not accepting challenges. It's put in place so that the top twenty-four can't stay there by just simply not accepting challenges," Dr. Schwars replied.

"That's no fair," Cardin complained,

"Hey, well, life's not fair so get used to it," Dr. Schwarz replied.

"Dude, just sit down and take the penalty. It's the first day; you'll have plenty of time to challenge for you spot back," Sky said.

"Fine, I'll take the damn penalty, but after you get healed I'm kicking your ass," Cardin said pointing at Ruby.

"I'm sure," Ruby said unconvinced as she headed back to her seat.

When Ruby reached her seat, Yang asked, "Were you really going to fight him?"

"Yes, but I figured he wouldn't fight me as it would make him look bad for beating up on an injured young girl like me," Ruby replied.

"Hah, one arm is more than you need to take him on," Yang said laughing slightly.

"I know," Ruby replied smiling.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Favorite, Follow, and Review. The next chapter I'll be making is for Forbidden Rose.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait but for some reason I hadn't been in the mood to right for the past week or so but I got a bit of my mojo back so hopefully I can keep it. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting at a large table in the cafeteria eating lunch, when Jaune, who was picking at his food sadly, asked Ruby, "Hey, Ruby, how well would you say that you know Dr. Schwarz?"

"Personally or Professionally?" Ruby asked back.

"Well, do you think she will really only pass the teams that have all four members in the top twenty-four?" Jaune asked.

Ruby, along with everyone else, knew why he asked that question since he was ranked 47th; only avoiding the 48th rank because Cardin turned down Ruby's challenge.

Everyone was curious about Ruby's answer and turned to her. "Yes," Ruby lied.

Ruby knew that with Dr. Schwarz there was always more to what she did or said than what people think. Ruby figured that Dr. Schwarz created her passing system to see how serious everyone was about being a hunter/huntress, and anybody that hadn't quit or just given up on trying to pass by the end of the semester Dr. Schwarz would pass, regardless of their rank.

"Oh," Jaune said feeling extremely depressed, thinking he had just guaranteed that his team would fail.

Everyone easily picked up on this and Ruby, not liking him looking all depressed, threw him a bone, "But if you ask Dr. Schwarz for some help she might provide you with assistance."

"You think she'll help me if I ask her?" Jaune asked.

"Personally?" Ruby replied, "No, she'll just pass you off onto one of her servant slash bodyguards."

"She has other servants other than Walter?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Yeah, she has four servants slash bodyguards, including Walter," Ruby replied.

"Are they all like Walter?" Jaune asked curious about who Dr. Schwarz might have him train with.

"No, they're all different," Ruby answered, "Walter is her servant that deals with her personal care and running errands for her. Then there is Grey, who you'll most likely train with, since you share similar weapons, and deals with managing security, whether she is in her lab, at a party, or some kind of conference. Next is Peridot, who is Dr. Schwarz's intelligence gatherer, tracker, and all things that involve stealth. And lastly, there is Tank, who isn't human but a large humanoid robot that Dr. Schwarz made. He has a smart AI to operate him and enough weapons to level a large town. Though Tank is only used in the extreme circumstances; he is extremely expensive to make and even more expensive to maintain and fuel. So using him for any other purpose would be a huge waste of money."

"Has Dr. Schwarz ever considered selling any of her inventions or stuff?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, she sells her inventions and stuff all the time. How do you think she funds all of her projects and experiments?" Ruby replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yang rolled her eyes and said, "Well, sorry for not getting into the affairs of Dr. She-Devil."

"She's not evil, Yang." Ruby defended, "She's not exactly friendly or nice, but she's not evil."

Yang huffed and said, "I still don't like her."

"I know, but I still love you," Ruby said and kissed Yang on the cheek, which caused the blonde to blush slightly.

"Love you too, Sis," Yang replied smiling slightly.

* * *

It was the weekend, Ruby and Yang were on an airship to Vale for their movie date. Yang was leaning against the window with Ruby on her right leaning her head on Yang's shoulder.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Ruby asked.

"It's a secret," Yang replied smirking.

"Ah, come on that's not fair," Ruby whined.

Yang chuckled, "Sorry, Rubes, but life isn't fair."

Ruby pouted and crossed her arm over her injured arm.

Yang found Ruby's pouting cute and leaned down to kiss her, but Ruby stopped her.

"Yang you know we can't kiss here," Ruby said and gestured to several Beacon students, who weren't paying attention to the sisters, but Ruby didn't want to risk it.

Yang groaned as she leaned back away from Ruby. "No offense, Ruby, but sometimes I wish that we weren't related. That way I could kiss you in public without having to worry about us getting in trouble."

Ruby smiled and used her semblance to give Yang a quick kiss on the lips. "Better?"

"A little," Yang replied, "but why can I not kiss you, but you can kiss me?"

Ruby's smiled widened, and she answered, "Because I'm quick."

Yang smirked mischievously, she leaned down and whispered into Ruby's ear, "I just hope you're not that quick in bed." And to add a little something extra, Yang gave Ruby's ear a seductive lick.

Ruby blushed such a deep red that she put her name to shame, and looked down at the floor.

Yang laughed at her sister/girlfriend's reaction and said, "Don't worry, Sis, I'm not expecting anything from you when we do take that step in our relationship."

"Thanks" Ruby muttered still blushing, "but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Yang replied instantly, "What is it?"

"Just don't try and do me like I'm made of glass or some delicate flower," Ruby answered.

"Oh, so you like it rough?" Yang asked with a smirk.

Ruby, somehow, managed to blush a few shades and replied meekly, "No, it just reminds me of how everyone used to act around me when I was bedridden."

Yang's smirk turned to a frown but quickly turned back to a smirk. "Well then, I'll just have to be sure to treat you like the badass you are."

Ruby smiled, her blush lightening slightly.

The airship landed, Ruby and Yang deported from the ship and headed to a nearby movie theater. They chatted and made small talk as they walked to the theater holding hands. They arrived at the theater, and Ruby asked the question she had been waiting to ask since they got off the airship, "What movie are we going to see?"

"Whatever you want," Yang replied with a smile. She then blushed slightly and said, "Though to be honest with you, I just wanted a place that was at least semi-public, where I could kiss my girlfriend without worry."

"Then let's just pick the cheapest movie," Ruby replied, "I mean it's not like we're going to watch it anyways."

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Yang asked smiling.

"Multiple times, yes," Ruby replied smiling back, "And I never get tired of hearing it."

"Well I love you," Yang said.

"I love you too," Ruby replied.

Yang walked up to the ticket stand and bought two tickets for the cheapest movie, which was some cheesy romance movie. They walked into the theater and headed straight to the person they give their tickets to inside, not bothering to get any refreshments since they would be preoccupied throughout the movie. After the theater employee had directed them to the right screening room, they sat down in the back row, away from the handful of other moviegoers.

Ruby waited till the lights turned off and the movie started before she slipped into Yang's lap.

"Hey," Ruby said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Come here often?" Yang replied, her voice just as quiet.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, "Though, it's usually with my sister, who also happens to be my girlfriend."

Yang smirked, "Isn't incest illegal?"

"Yeah, but who cares? I love her, and she loves me. That's all that matters," Ruby replied and leaned down, kissing Yang lovingly.

Yang kissed back with enthusiasm, smiling into the kiss.

"I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too, Yang."

 **A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. The next chapter of this story will be a time skip to where Ruby's arm isn't injured. And the next chapter I make will be for the next generation of roses with the kids being ten, Jade nine, and them having a fun little adventure in the woods. Also right now I'm working on a Dom Ruby x Sub Salem one-shot that I might change into one of multiple chapters if you guys and gals request it. Hopefully I can get it done and beta read by Sunday or Monday. I'll be posting it on AO3 because of the recent Futa RWBY thing. So I'll start working on the next generations of Roses chapter after I finish the Ruby x Salem thing.**


	13. Chapter 13 Posted

**A/N: The next chapter has been posted on AO3, and I fixed the link in my bio so all you have to is copy and paste.**


End file.
